Quatre fils d'une meme corde
by hop21
Summary: Ils étaient rois ou paysans, un rêve commun les réunit et l'amitié scella leur serment. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent les Fondateurs.
1. Aaron, le second

Quatre fils d'une meme corde.

* * *

Bonjour a tous, 

Voila une nouvelle fic que j'ai commence. Pour ceux qui lisent Accuse, levez-vous, rassurez vous je ne l'ai pas abandonne. J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps. Cette nouvelle fic relate l'histoire de la creation de Poudlard. J'ai en effet eu envie de me lancer dans un recit moyenageux et j'ai trouve l'histoire des fondateurs interressante a mettre en place. J'espereque cela vous plairaegalement.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est a moi, tout est JKR, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas. Je ne tire aucun benefice (autre que purement personnel) de cette histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Aaron, le second. 

_4 avril 927, HollowHill Castle, Cornouailles._

Aaron se réveilla de bonne heure, ce matin là, et resta éveillé, l'esprit trop agité pour se rendormir, bien que le lambeau de ciel qu'il distinguait par la fenêtre, eût à peine commencé à subir les premiers assauts du jour. Il resta un long moment, allongé, les bras croisés sous sa tête, à laisser son esprit dériver. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de combats glorieux et de butins somptueux. Il s'était vu sur un magnifique cheval noir, pourchassant les Vikings de son épée, brisant la révolte de ces sauvages, puis acclamé par les foules, reçu avec les honneurs par tous les Seigneurs de la région, illustre chevalier dont les chansonniers déjà vantaient les mérites. Il ressentait encore dans tout son corps l'excitation de cette bataille onirique.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pourtant pour se souvenir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Ce serait son frère, Alfred, qui rentrerait aujourd'hui pour recevoir les honneurs de leur père. Ce serait lui qui ferait une entrée triomphale dans la cour du château, acclamé par les foules, adulé par les femmes, honoré par son père, béni par Dieu par l'intermédiaire du Père Alban. Aaron poussa un long soupir. Un éclaireur était arrivé la veille pour annoncer le retour du fils prodige. Il n'avait eu de cesse de conter le déroulement de cette bataille qui entrerait pour sûr dans la légende. Cet instant historique où Alfred, fils aîné et digne héritier d'Edouard Killfoe d'HollowHill, avait réduit à néant la résistance des Vikings et de leurs alliés scots et pictes. Aaron eut un sourire rêveur. Comme il avait hâte lui aussi de montrer son habileté au combat, de faire honneur à sa maison et de sentir sur lui le regard fier de son père !

Il dégagea la grosse couverture qui le couvrait. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Son esprit était plein des exploits futurs qu'il ne manquerait pas de réaliser. Il se voyait déjà à la tête de toute une armée pour défendre sa terre, celle des Angles et des Saxons, afin d'assurer la gloire de son peuple. Comme le Roi Arthur l'avait fait avant lui. Il passa sa tunique de toile, la ceignit de sa plus belle ceinture et enfila ses bottes de cuir, presque religieusement. Il adorait ses bottes. Elles étaient le signe de son ascendance noble. Les paysans ne portaient que des mocassins d'écorce, le cuir étant réservé aux Seigneurs. Mais lui, il était le second fils du Seigneur Edouard Killfoe d'HollowHill, noble de sang, il se sentait noble de cœur. Il jeta un œil sur Abidon, jeune paysan attaché à son service, qui dormait sur une paillasse au pied de son lit et il sentit une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahir. Oui, il était noble, destiné à devenir un grand chevalier. Il n'en doutait pas.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger Abidon. Il avait une sympathie particulière pour son domestique. Le jeune homme avait toujours offert une oreille attentive aux malheurs de son maître. Il l'avait écouté, conseillé parfois, consolé souvent. Aaron s'était surpris à trouver en lui plus un ami qu'un esclave. Abidon pourtant était Picte et son père n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que les Pictes étaient des sous hommes à la nature maléfique puisque ils refusaient de célébrer le Dieu Unique. Aaron, pourtant, appréciait la simplicité toute paysanne du jeune homme et la fidélité qu'il lui témoignait.

Il écarta le rideau qui couvrait en partie la fenêtre. Il appréciait, par-dessus tout, ces heures matinales où, dans le ciel encore noir, commençaient à apparaître, à l'est, quelques tâches rosées. L'odeur fraîche du petit matin embaumait déjà l'air humide. Aaron inspira profondément. La lune déclinante faisait briller de ses derniers rayons les feuilles humides de rosée matinale des quelques arbres isolés. Il avait appris à aimer pour lui-même le spectacle de la lente naissance du jour au dessus de la lande. Son regard s'égara vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient encore, enflammant le ciel de mille feux. Il se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien révéler. Aberthol, le vieux barde du château, prétendait qu'on pouvait y lire l'avenir, qu'elles étaient le signe de puissances ancestrales et qu'elles guidaient les hommes vers leur destin, à condition qu'ils acceptent de leur faire confiance. La constellation du lion se déroulait juste devant la fenêtre. Aaron se demanda si son avenir était inscrit dans ces étoiles. Puisque c'était la constellation du lion qu'il avait vu en premier, n'était-ce pas le signe qu'un destin de grand guerrier l'attendait ? Deviendrait-il un véritable cœur de lion, noble et courageux, habile au combat, intraitable avec ses ennemis, magnanime avec ses fidèles ? Un Roi puissant, craint de ses ennemis, aimé de ses sujets mais respecté par tous ?

Aaron secoua la tête. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de ces pensées païennes qui l'avaient envahi. Les étoiles étaient l'œuvre de Dieu, comme toute chose dans l'univers. Le Dieu unique, le Père, créateur du monde. Et lui seul décidait du destin de ses enfants. Aaron eut un frisson. Oui, il n'existait qu'Un Dieu Unique et prétendre le contraire était œuvre de sorcellerie. Le père Alban n'avait de cesse de le proclamer. Et le Père Alban était un Saint homme, envoyé sur Terre par Dieu pour guider les hommes vers la Vérité. Aaron se frappa la poitrine. Il était encore si loin de la Grâce. Il se promit de se rendre, après les Vêpres, auprès du Père Alban pour confesser son hérésie. Il serait pardonné. Dieu pardonnait toujours à ses enfants s'ils reconnaissaient leurs fautes. Et il exécuterait la pénitence que Dieu lui imposerait par la bouche du Père Alban, afin de devenir, lui aussi, un jour, un homme de Dieu, digne du Royaume des Cieux.

Abidon s'agita dans son sommeil. Aaron revint à la réalité. Il se décida à aller attendre son frère à l'entrée du domaine, afin d'être le premier à assister au retour triomphal de l'armée. Le Bretwalda1 Athelstan avait, il y a quelques mois déjà, réuni une armée gigantesque afin de mater le Royaume Viking d'York2 et consolider les frontières du Nord. Chaque Seigneur, chaque vassal avait été tenu de fournir hommes, chevaux et nourriture. Le Seigneur Edouard avait été enchanté de cette nouvelle bien qu'il haït le Grand Roi. Breton d'origine, il n'avait jamais caché son soutien aux Saxons et avait tôt fait de rejeter ses origines pour se rapprocher des nouveaux Maîtres de ce qui s'appelait à présent l'Angleterre. Il espérait que son fils aîné se couvrirait de gloire. Et il rêvait pour lui-même d'un siège au sein du prestigieux Witenagemot3. Il avait ainsi désigné Alfred pour diriger la troupe qu'il avait fournie, afin de permettre à son fils de faire ses preuves et de s'enrichir grâce au butin qu'il pourrait amasser. Aaron se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de sa chambre. La main sur la poignée, il eut pourtant une hésitation. Sa mère lui avait interdit de quitter le château avant les Vêpres. Il songea qu'il pouvait, aujourd'hui, braver cette interdiction. Après tout, cette journée serait jour de fête à HollowHill. Et il désirait tant être le premier à accueillir son frère ! Aaron quitta donc sa chambre, excité à l'idée du récit que ne manquerait pas de faire Alfred de cette guerre mémorable.

Les couloirs du château étaient silencieux et sombres. Les torches étaient éteintes depuis longtemps et les domestiques ne les allumeraient pas avant la fin du premier office de la journée. Ce serait faire offense à Dieu que le château s'animât avant qu'il ne lui ait été rendu grâce. Aaron ne fut guère perturbé par cette obscurité. Il connaissait le château par cœur, sachant par avance où se trouvaient tous les obstacles. Ses pas le guidaient avec assurance à travers les nombreux couloirs, les portes et les escaliers. Il ne put, cependant, retenir un frisson. Il aimait cette demeure, autant qu'il la haïssait. Elle était sa maison. Le royaume de son père, béni par Dieu. Mais il avait toujours craint ces murs trop épais, ce froid qui lui glaçait les os, ces plafonds bas et ces ombres menaçantes qui se profilaient devant lui. Il lui semblait qu'il étouffait dès qu'il restait trop longtemps entre ces murs.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans la cour centrale, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir songé à prendre son manteau : une peau d'ours qu'Aberthol lui avait offert pour son septième anniversaire quelques mois auparavant. Bien que l'on soit déjà au Printemps, l'air restait frais au petit matin. Aaron serra ses bras contre sa poitrine pour ne pas trembler. Une brume scintillante masquait en partie l'atrium. Çà et là des domestiques dormaient à même le sol, emmitouflés dans des peaux de bêtes ; poules, coqs et oies se promenaient librement entre ces dormeurs solitaires ; dans un coin, s'entassaient charrues, tonneaux, bancs et mobilier attendant que les mains expertes du maître menuisier s'occupât d'eux. Aaron traversa la cour d'un pas vif de peur qu'on l'aperçût et qu'on lui interdît de quitter la demeure. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il entendit le hennissement familier des chevaux familiaux. Les écuries s'étendaient sur le côté est de la cour. Aaron avait toujours adoré cet endroit. Il vouait aux chevaux un culte sans précédent et passait souvent de longues heures à aider le maître palefrenier. Il savait qu'un chevalier n'était rien sans une fidèle monture. Il s'approcha de l'une des alcôves qui longeait le mur et regarda avec fascination la jument blanche qui l'occupait. C'était son cheval. Celui que son père lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait été en âge de chevaucher seul. Il savait ce qu'on disait d'elle. Qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille rosse que même les paysans n'accepteraient pas de monter. Certains ricanaient. Le maître avait fait cadeau à son fils d'une vieille bête plus bonne à rien. Mais c'était son cheval. Et Aaron se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Certes elle n'était plus toute jeune, ni vigoureuse. Mais elle lui appartenait. Et il l'aimait. C'était son étalon.

Il s'éloigna rapidement des écuries, cependant. En temps normal, il aurait nourri sa jument, l'aurait caressé, aurait nettoyé son box. Il refusait que qui que ce soit s'occupât de son cheval à sa place. Mais aujourd'hui des choses plus importantes occupaient son esprit. Son frère allait revenir avec honneur et cette gloire rejaillirait sur toute sa descendance. Aaron quitta le château par une petite porte, la seule qui n'était pas surveillée par les gardes. Elle était si petite qu'un homme devait se plier en deux, et se faufiler de profil pour la passer. Le Seigneur Edouard avait donc considéré qu'elle ne présentait aucun danger et ne méritait pas qu'on la surveillât. Aaron avait tôt fait de tirer avantage de cette négligence et utilisait ce passage dès qu'il désirait quitter le château discrètement.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il respira avec avidité l'air frais. Un sourire fendit son visage. La lande s'étirait à l'infini devant lui, tout juste interrompue par quelques bosquets d'arbre et la Grande Forêt qui s'étendait à l'Ouest. Aaron adorait cet espace sans fin et il aimait par-dessus tout se lancer dans de grandes chevauchées sur sa jument Morgane, à travers les pâturages, fendant la plaine aussi vite que le vent. Elle était la liberté totale. Il pouvait parcourir des kilomètres avant de tomber sur un obstacle. Aaron sentit son estomac se contracter. Cette immensité lui donnait des frissons. Il se sentait, à cet instant, le Seigneur de la Lande, le Roi de la plaine. Chevalier magnifique, chevauchant sa fière monture, et parcourant la lande comme s'il eût eut des ailes. Il était né ici et il aimait cette terre plus que tout au monde. Un vacarme assourdissant le tira soudain de sa torpeur. Il se tourna au sud. Une autre immensité qui le fascinait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. La Grande Mer. Celle que peu d'hommes osaient braver. Aussi calme que dangereuse, aussi douce qu'imprévisible, aussi emplie de richesses que destructrice. Aaron frissonna. Il ne connaissait rien de la mer. Il n'était pas un marin. Et pourtant, il se prenait parfois à rêver de partir à bord de ces bateaux qui faisaient, de temps à autres, escale au domaine avant de repartir pour de lointains horizons qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par la rudesse et le courage de ces marins qui logeaient parfois au château. Ces hommes fiers, au visage abîmé par les vents, au teint buriné par le soleil, aux mains calleuses du travailleur, du conquerrant de l'infini de l'océan. Aaron s'approcha du mur de pierre sèche qui longeait le bord de la falaise et se pencha vers le vide. Un vertige le prit soudain. Des vagues énormes venaient se fracasser contre la paroi rocheuse, plusieurs mètres sous lui, déposant une écume blanche et mousseuse sur les rochers. Ça et là, de fines arêtes de roches blanches et brillantes affleuraient. La mer rongeait la côte par ses colères incessantes. Une lourde brume s'abattait peu à peu sur l'océan. Aaron resta longtemps les yeux perdus dans le vide à contempler la colère de la mer qui se lançait à l'assaut de la falaise comme si elle avait voulu l'engloutir. Les embruns lui fouettaient le visage. Le brouillard se fit de plus en plus épais, à tel point que le jeune homme ne distinguât bientôt plus que d'incessants remous d'écume.

Il commença à avancer sur le chemin qui descendait peu à peu vers la plage et qui menait aux limites du domaine. Son frère ne pouvait qu'arriver par là. Et la mer elle-même bénissait son retour. L'herbe humide, brillant d'une lumière étrange sous les rayons de ce soleil jeune, encore masqué par la brume matinale, grinçait sous ses pieds. Aaron frictionna ses bras. Un vent glacé venait de la mer. Aberthol lui avait appris qu'un vent du Sud annonçait de beaux jours. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de cette théorie, à présent que, gelé jusqu'aux os, il poursuivait sa progression. De toute façon seul Dieu décidait de la chaleur ou du froid, de la pluie bienfaitrice pour les semailles ou de la grêle qui détruisait les cultures. Son père lui avait maintes fois dit que Dieu était tout puissant et Aaron voulait le croire. Car rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard. Chaque catastrophe était l'œuvre de Dieu pour punir ses enfants de leurs pêchés et des croyances hérétiques que certains continuaient à honorer. Dieu était Unique, tout Puissant, et il fallait le servir avec humilité, reconnaître ses faiblesses, pour espérer être touché par sa Grâce.

Le chemin qu'il suivait se divisait à présent en deux. Un sentier descendait vers la plage tandis que l'autre poursuivait plus loin vers la forêt. Aaron le suivit, sûr que l'armée victorieuse de son frère arriverait par là. Car au-delà de la forêt, il y avait la grand voie, construite par les romains des années auparavant et qui permettait de gagner le palais du Grand Roi4 en dix jours de cheval. Aaron n'avait jamais vu cette route, construite, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, en pierre. Mais souvent, des convois de marchands faisaient halte au domaine avant de reprendre leur route vers le Grand Palais. Aaron se prenaient alors à rêver devant toutes ces marchandises merveilleuses, exotiques et colorées que ces hommes transportaient. Tissus précieux, épices orientales, bijoux et pierres précieuses, matériaux nobles, chasubles, coiffes ou braies dignes des plus grands rois, animaux de toute sorte. Il songeait au lieu magnifique que devait être le palais du Grand Roi.

Il rêvait d'une cité flamboyante, grande et imposante, de jardins somptueux que serpenteraient des sentiers ombragés le long de ruisseaux alimentés par des fontaines murmurantes, entourées de parterres de fleurs, de banquets magnifiques où se retrouveraient tous les grands Seigneurs d'Angleterre, de fanfares, de jongleurs, de chansonniers, pour distraire les convives. Il rêvait du palais comme d'un lieu de paix, de science où les plus grands savants se retrouveraient pour parler des mystères du monde. Il rêvait d'armées de chevaliers fiers, glorieux, majestueux se réunissant lors de concours destinés à montrer leur habileté. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour entendre le fracas des épées cognant les unes contre les autres, les cavalcades des chevaux lancés au grand galop contre l'adversaire, les olifants triomphants qui désignaient le vainqueur. Son nez s'emplissait déjà de l'odeur de terre foulée par les chevaux, de celle forte des chevaliers après le combat, de la sueur bienfaitrice, du sang versé, du courage et de la gloire.

Aaron ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait à présent à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait avancé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se souvint du jour où il avait demandé à son père s'il pourrait se rendre au Grand Palais avec les marchands. Il rêvait tant de voir cette capitale qui commençait tout juste à se construire. Son père avait posé un regard plein de mépris sur lui.

- "Ce lieu de débauche ?" avait-il craché. "Jamais ! Les marchands ne sont que des mécréants, des iconoclastes et jamais personne de mon sang ne se joindra à eux ! Le Grand Roi ne respecte en rien les préceptes de l'Eglise. Dieu l'a maudit pour avoir transformé la citadelle des anciens Rois en un nouveau Sodome et Gomorrhe."

Aaron était reparti les épaules basses. Son père était un homme pieux, croyant fanatique qui vivait depuis quelques années une vie d'ascèse, réglée strictement par les canons bibliques, entre longs jeûnes, prières ferventes et, Aaron l'avait déjà surpris, mortifications des chairs.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, tout en longeant la limite que marquaient les premiers arbres. Il n'avait jamais quitté le domaine et était tenu de se plier aux mêmes règles de vie que son père. Le Seigneur Edouard l'avait élevé dans le culte de ce Dieu Unique et, bien qu'Aaron fût sûr que son père ne cherchait qu'à lui assurer le salut de son âme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver aux exploits des anciens chevaliers, à la puissance du mage Merlin, dont on disait qu'il avait construit Camelot d'un seul geste de son bâton. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'échapper en secret pour rejoindre Aberthol afin d'écouter les mille et unes chansons, les milles et unes légendes que le vieux barde connaissait. Il s'asseyait alors tout près de la cheminée et laissait les notes qu'Aberthol jouait sur sa harpe, le transporter dans ce monde aux frontières imprécises qui sépare la vie de la mort, pénétrer dans le royaume des âmes et des ombres et rejoindre les légendes de l'ancien temps.

Il savait pourtant que c'était mal. Il connaissait la haine de son père pour ce vieux druide qui continuait à honorer les rites ancestraux. Il savait qu'Aberthol était un hérétique, un fou qui croyait encore que la terre portait sa propre force, que le ciel dévoilait le destin des hommes. Un simple d'esprit qui croyait en la magie. Et la magie n'existait que dans l'antre du diable. Aaron frissonna. Il savait que le Père Alban, le Seigneur Edouard, son propre père, détenaient la vérité comme tous les bienheureux. Mais il était si loin lui-même de cette béatitude. Il ressentait si fort, jusque dans les fibres les plus secrètes de son être, comme un écho à son âme, ces forces puissantes dont parlait Aberthol. Il se haïssait pour cela. Car c'était là l'œuvre du Malin à n'en pas douter. Aaron passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre tout ce qui l'entourait ? Comment pouvait-il résister à la tentation de laisser ces élans du monde l'envahir ?

- "Je suis maudit", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un éclat doré attira soudain son regard. Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, le soleil reflétait ses rayons cuivrés avec force. Aaron regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer dans la forêt, il le savait. Mais quoi que ce soit qui gît plus loin, il ressentit soudain le besoin irrépressible d'aller voir. Il n'en aurait que pour un instant, se dit-il pour se dédouaner par avance. Il commença à avancer. La journée était belle. Le soleil brillait maintenant complètement, réchauffant la terre après la nuit. Les bourgeons commençaient à éclore autour de lui et Aaron se sentit soudain mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le sentier était étroit, à peine visible. Aaron le suivit l'esprit complètement tourné vers cette chose qui brillait devant lui. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un signe du destin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement car rien ne brillait d'ordinaire dans une forêt.

Aaron sentit son cœur se gonfler et hâta le pas. L'éclat du soleil l'aveuglait parfois et il savait que cet appel muet lui était destiné. Peut-être était-ce une épée ? Une épée légendaire comme celle du Roi Arthur. Ou bien l'oiseau de feu ? Cet oiseau merveilleux dont lui parlait souvent sa nourrice. Rouge vif, de la taille d'un cygne avec une longue queue, un bec et des serres dorés et qui exaucerait, d'après ce qu'elle disait, le vœu de celui qui parviendrait à l'approcher. Aaron commença à songer à ce qu'il pourrait demander, tandis que son chemin s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le bois. Il lui semblait que les fleurs sauvages qui longeaient la sente forestière, relevaient la tête sur son passage. Il perçut soudain les échos d'une chanson mais n'aurait sur dire, toutefois, si elle venait de l'extérieur ou si quelque chose chantait dans son esprit. Il se sentait juste bien, comme enveloppé d'un cocon de calme et de volupté. Il se mit à fredonner, tandis qu'au dessus de sa tête, les piaillements d'un oiseau accompagnaient son chant.

Aaron marcha longtemps, sans jamais atteindre cet éclat doré. Il n'en avait pas conscience, cependant. Il était comme hors du temps, dans un autre monde, bercé par cette douce mélodie qui sonnait à ses oreilles, réchauffé par le reflet des rayons du soleil sur les jeunes pousses, enivré par la fragrance délicate des parfums de la forêt. Une quiétude insolite, une atmosphère solennelle accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Aaron inspira profondément. La réalité lui semblait perdre toute signification et, peu à peu, il se laissa glisser dans un état d'hébétude bienfaisant, avançant comme dans un rêve vers sa destinée.

Mais soudain, il se figea sur place. N'était-ce pas la cloche de l'église du village qu'il entendait au loin ? Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Tout à sa quête dérisoire, il en avait oublié le premier office du matin. Aaron regarda autour de lui avec angoisse. La forêt avait tout perdu de cet halo de sérénité et de charme qui semblait l'entourer l'instant d'avant. Elle bruissait à présent de mille vies invisibles, les arbres grinçaient sous le vent et il n'y avait plus de chemin. Aaron frissonna violemment. Il s'était enfoncé bien plus loin qu'il l'avait cru et ne reconnaissait plus rien. La peur monta de son cœur à sa tête en un instant. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois. Il ne savait même plus par où il était arrivé. Tout, autour de lui, n'était plus que tristesse et désolation, lui semblait-il. Le tapis d'herbe verte avait fait place à une boue épaisse et nauséabonde. Les fleurs sauvages n'étaient plus que roseaux et mauvaises herbes. Le doux gazouillis des oiseaux ressemblait désormais davantage à des croassements lugubres. Le vent doux et léger lui glaçait les os à présent. Et l'éclat doré qui l'avait tant attiré avait disparu.

Aaron sentit des larmes brûlantes monter à ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il était perdu dans cette forêt contre laquelle on l'avait si souvent mis en garde. Mais surtout, il allait manquer le premier office de la journée et couvrir encore une fois son père de honte. Le silence l'entourait désormais et se faisait oppressant. Aaron se traita d'imbécile et raffermit son cœur. Lui qui se prétendait futur chevalier n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par quelques arbres et quelques buissons. Il lui fallait réfléchir pour retrouver son chemin. Il lui fallait réfléchir pour ne pas laisser la panique s'emparer de lui. Il lui fallait réfléchir pour être sûr qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il songea que la forêt se trouvait à l'Ouest du domaine. Il lui suffisait donc de se diriger à l'Est pour retrouver son chemin. Il s'aida du soleil pour déterminer la route à prendre et se mit en marche, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, dérapait souvent sur la boue qui couvrait le sol, s'égratignait sur les arbres. Il comprit qu'il devait être en plein cœur du Bourbier et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore. Les paysans parlaient souvent de cette partie de la forêt, couverte de marécages et de marais. Ils disaient l'endroit maudit car tous ceux qui s'y étaient aventuré n'en étaient jamais revenus. Aaron essayait d'avancer rapidement mais il n'était pas aisé de se hâter dans de telles conditions. Bien souvent, l'herbe, sur laquelle il pensait poser son pied, dissimulait une rivière de boue ou un marécage profond. Il n'était pas étonnant que les quelques personnes à s'être aventurées en ce lieu ne soient jamais revenues. Si on ne connaissait pas les chemins stables, on ne pouvait que finir par s'enliser dans la fange.

Aaron marchait droit devant lui, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son père pour expliquer son retard. Le Père Alban professait que le mensonge était un pêché mortel. Aaron pourtant était sûr que de dire à son père qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt était bien pire encore que l'Enfer. Le jeune homme posa son pied sur une racine afin d'éviter une nouvelle étendue de boue. Mais lorsqu'il prit appui dessus, son pied glissa sur la racine boueuse. Il poussa un cri, essaya d'attraper une branche, balança ses bras dans tous les sens pour retrouver son équilibre mais rien n'y fit, son poids l'entraîna en avant et il s'effondra de tout son long dans la fange. Aaron essaya aussitôt de se relever mais la boue épaisse et puante s'accrochait à lui, alourdissant ses vêtements et l'entraînant vers le fond. Il lui semblait que des milliers de bras invisibles l'attrapaient pour le perdre. Il voulut hurler mais ne parvint qu'à emplir sa bouche de vase. Il cracha plusieurs fois, s'agitant en tous sens pour trouver un appui. Il essaya d'attraper une racine pour se hisser hors de cette bourbe mais ne parvint à sortir sa main de la boue. Et plus il s'agitait, plus il s'enfonçait. La panique lui broyait le cœur. Il savait que c'était fini. Il se sentit mourir, alors qu'il ne parvenait plus qu'à grand peine à maintenir sa tête à l'air libre. La boue lui écrasait la poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile, il sentait des picotements dans tous ses membres et des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux.

Dans un ultime effort, il essaya de tirer son bras de sa prison de boue. Mais sa tentative resta vaine. Il se mit à prier. Il appela Dieu à l'aide, il pria toutes les forces de la nature, toutes les divinités dont Aberthol lui avait parlé, dans un espoir dérisoire. La boue emplissait déjà sa bouche et son nez. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il songea au vieux barde. Il lui avait prédit un destin fabuleux. Il lui avait laissé entrevoir les exploits qu'il accomplirait. Mais il allait mourir ici et tout de suite pour avoir désobéi à ses parents. La colère s'empara de lui. A la limite de l'évanouissement, il se traita de tous les noms. Ses rêves de grandeur et de victoire finissaient avant même d'avoir commencé. Il se maudissait violemment, se haïssait, la rage contre lui-même lui mordait l'âme. Soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur monter de son ventre à sa tête. Il crut qu'il mourait, que Satan venait le chercher pour l'emmener en enfer. Il se sentit s'élever. Allait-il au paradis ? Se pusse-t-il que Dieu lui ait déjà pardonné ses fautes ? Il respira mieux, comme si l'étau qui comprimait ses poumons s'était desserré. Et, en un instant, il se sentit propulser en avant et s'écroula sur la berge.

Aaron cracha longtemps la boue qui emplissait sa bouche. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient de cette fange nauséabonde. Il s'effondra au sol, la respiration saccadée. Le soleil brillait au dessus de lui et il inspira profondément. Il était vivant ! Aaron ne pouvait le croire. Il tâta ses jambes, son torse, ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était vivant ! Mais comment ? Par quel prodige était-il parvenu à se dégager de cette mort inévitable ? Il eut un frisson violent, tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Il ne pouvait admettre ce qui venait de se produire. Non, il ne voulait pas le croire ! Ce n'était pas de la magie, ce n'était pas un prodige. Dieu était certainement intervenu pour l'aider. Oui, ce devait être cela. C'était Dieu qui l'avait sorti de là. Aaron se redressa lentement et essuya son visage, encore couvert de boue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des choses étranges se produisaient en sa présence. Un jour, il avait même propulsé son frère à l'autre bout de la cour par la simple force de sa pensée. Et il y avait cette fois où, alors qu'il se tenait au sommet du plus haut donjon du château, il avait basculé dans le vide et avait atterri vingt mètres plus bas, sans la moindre égratignure. Le Seigneur Edouard avait parlé de miracle, avant que le Père Alban ne crie à la sorcellerie. Depuis, son père le regardait étrangement, son frère ne lui adressait plus la parole, si ce n'est pour se moquer de lui et le Père Alban lui promettait les pires tourments s'il n'expiait pas ses fautes.

Aaron secoua tristement la tête. Il voulait être un bon chrétien. Il voulait lui aussi appartenir au Royaume de Dieu. Mais tout se produisait sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ces manifestations de sa nature diabolique. Il songea soudain aux Vêpres. En un instant il fut sur ses pieds et reprit sa route, presque en courant. Les marécages disparurent bientôt derrière lui. Aaron accéléra encore le pas. Il avait peut-être une chance encore d'arriver avant la fin. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était tombé dans la mare aux cochons. Le jeune homme grimaça. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose. Enfin, il retrouva le sentier qu'il avait suivi au départ et, quelques minutes après, il quittait l'abri de la forêt, soulagé d'être toujours vivant. Il courut vers le village, se promettant à nouveau d'aller trouver le Père Alban pour confesser ses fautes. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais le village ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi loin. La boue qui couvrait ses vêtements alourdissait ses pas. Une douleur lui saisit bientôt le côté. Aaron appuya sur sa hanche, sans cesser pour autant sa course effrénée. C'était un signe. Dieu le punissait.

Il atteignit les premières cabanes du village et accéléra encore le pas, bien qu'il eût déjà du mal à respirer. Son père serait encore tellement déçu. Lui qui s'évertuait à faire de lui un bon chrétien. Lui qui l'avait élevé dans le culte infini de Dieu. Et voila comment il le remerciait. En oubliant le premier office. Aaron se mordit la langue. Il n'était qu'un fils indigne. Un maudit qui ne cessait de déshonorer sa maison. Alfred, lui, ne serait jamais arrivé en retard. Il était un bon croyant. Fidèle et dévot. Et sa victoire sur les Vikings était la preuve que Dieu le protégeait et lui promettait un grand destin. Alors que lui ne cessait de se perdre sur les chemins du mal.

Il vit enfin devant lui la petite église en bois du domaine. Aaron se crispa. Les portes étaient déjà fermées. Il était trop tard pour que son retard passât inaperçu. Il allait devoir encourir la colère de son père, celle du Père Alban, et celle de tout le village. Car les paysans avaient compris depuis longtemps que le malheur qui les touchait depuis plusieurs années, les mauvaises récoltes qu'ils avaient engrangées, la famine qui les menaçait un peu plus à chaque hiver, les épidémies qui rongeaient la région étaient le châtiment que Dieu imposait à leur Seigneur pour avoir donné naissance à ce fils de Satan. Cet enfant maudit qui ne cessait de provoquer des évènements contraires à la nature sur son passage.

Aaron ne prit pas la peine de remettre en ordre sa tenue mise à mal par cette course effrénée et dégoulinant de cette bourbe nauséabonde. Il ouvrit la petite porte de l'Eglise le plus discrètement possible. Personne ne remarqua son entrée. Il songea à rester au fond de l'Eglise. Il pourrait toujours prétendre être arrivé à l'heure et avoir choisi de prier au milieu des paysans. Car le Père Alban lui avait appris que tout Chrétien était fils de Dieu et qu'il fallait honorer les gueux comme on honorait les Rois lorsqu'on se trouvait dans la maison du Seigneur. Aaron prit une longue inspiration. Il ne pouvait agir ainsi. Ne pas affronter ses fautes était une attitude de couard. Il était fils de Seigneur. Il ne pouvait se permettre une telle bassesse. Et Dieu détestait l'orgueil. Il avait commis une erreur, il s'était éloigné du chemin de Dieu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à implorer son pardon infini.

Lentement, il commença à avancer dans l'allée centrale qui séparait les deux rangées de fidèles. Il sentait sur lui les regards réprobateurs de tous les villageois, tandis que le Père Alban entamait une longue litanie en latin, la langue sacrée. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Par ses errements, il apportait le malheur sur le domaine. Il sentit son estomac se contracter autour d'une boule brûlante alors qu'il parvenait au premier rang où se trouvaient les sièges réservés aux membres de la famille. Il avait vu le Père Alban lui jeter un regard plein de mépris. Mais il redoutait plus encore la réaction de son père. Il allait le décevoir une fois de plus par son attitude indigne. Aaron souffla longuement et s'avança vers le siège qui lui était réservé au bout de la rangée. Il s'assit en essayant de se faire tout petit, en espérant disparaître au plus profond des entrailles de la Terre. Un instant, il nourrit l'espoir que ses parents n'aient pas remarqué son absence. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Son père le regardait avec haine et désespoir, détaillant son visage en sueur, ses cheveux en bataille, sa tenue débraillée et boueuse avec tant de mépris qu'Aaron ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son dos. Le Seigneur Edouard détourna rapidement le regard pour se replonger dans la prière et Aaron fit de même, espérant de toute son âme que Dieu lui pardonnerait encore. Mais rapidement ses pensées se détournèrent de l'office. Il sentait encore sur lui le regard de son père. Et il songea qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour regagner l'estime que son père n'avait jamais eu pour lui.

La messe lui sembla durer des heures. Il se voulait Chrétien mais, à son corps défendant, il trouvait tous ces offices d'un ennui mortel. L'odeur de l'encens lui donnait la nausée et lui faisait tourner la tête. L'église était petite et les gens devaient s'entasser pour tous entrer. Cette promiscuité l'étouffait. Son esprit ne mettait pas longtemps pour se détourner des paroles que le Père Alban prononçait dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et filait rapidement vers l'infini de la lande, chevauchant à nouveau sur sa superbe monture ailée, pourfendant ses ennemis et se couvrant de gloire.

A la fin de l'office, son père quitta l'église sans même lui accorder un regard. Les paysans chuchotèrent aussitôt sur le passage de leur Seigneur. Aaron trembla. Son père venait de le punir. En l'ignorant avec tant de mépris, aux yeux de tous, il le désavouait et le destituait momentanément de sa descendance. L'église se vida rapidement, chacun allant retrouver sa tâche pour commencer enfin cette journée que Dieu venait de bénir en recevant leurs prières. Aaron se tourna vers la porte. Il aperçut le visage rose et joufflu de sa vieille nourrice, Agata, une femme replète, aux formes avantageuses et à la poitrine opulente qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Elle eut un petit sourire de compassion. Aaron baissa les yeux. Lui aussi savait ce qui l'attendait. Il se leva avec difficulté comme si un poids l'attirait irrémédiablement vers le sol. Le poids de mes pêchés, songea-t-il. Le Père Alban l'attendait, sévère et intransigeant, prêt à rendre la justice de Dieu.

Aaron s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa la tête, soumis, prêt à endurer la colère. Il raconta alors comment il s'était surpris à vouloir lire des signes dans les étoiles. Puis comment, attirer par un éclat doré, il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt et en avait oublié les Vêpres. Il hésita un instant à parler du marais. Il leva légèrement la tête. Les petits yeux brillants du prêtre le fixaient comme s'ils pouvaient lire en lui. Aaron déglutit difficilement. Et il poursuivit son récit, expliquant comment il s'était envolé pour sortir du marécage. Il confessa encore son orgueil qui l'avait poussé à croire qu'il pouvait échapper à la punition. Et il attendit. Il attendit dans le froid de l'église, dans l'odeur enivrante de l'encens dont il sentait encore les traînées dans l'édifice, dans la douleur de ses genoux, la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Il espérait que le Père Alban parlerait vite et qu'il pourrait rapidement quitter cet endroit qui l'oppressait. Il lui fallut encore attendre, cependant. Le père Alban finit par s'éclaircir la voix dans un raclement de gorge peu distingué.

- "Qui a créé l'univers ?" demanda-t-il.

- "Dieu tout puissant", répondit Aaron, dans un automatisme qui le surprit lui-même.

On lui avait tant de fois répété cette litanie qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'y penser pour la réciter.

- "Qui a crée la Terre ?" poursuivit le prêtre.

- "Dieu tout puissant", répondit le jeune homme.

Il avait du mal à respirer à présent. La douleur dans ses genoux s'accentuait. Dieu commençait la punition à n'en pas douter.

- "Qui nous a crée ?" reprenait le Père Alban.

- "Dieu tout puissant, Père de toute créature, dans sa grande bonté", récita Aaron.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Aaron savait ce qui allait suivre. Un long sermon puis l'annonce de la sentence. La voix du Père Alban s'éleva soudain dans l'église, puissante et implacable, faisant presque trembler les murs de rondins.

- "Dieu a fait de toi son fils, comme pour toute créature de ce monde", disait-il, la voix vibrante. "Il t'a mis à l'épreuve de nombreuses fois, fils d'Edouard. Mais chaque fois, tu t'es laissé tenter par les forces obscures du Diable. Tu l'as laissé te corrompre l'esprit. Pourtant Dieu ne t'a pas abandonné. Il t'a chaque fois laissé une nouvelle chance, sans doute pour épargner à ton père, le plus fidèle et le plus dévoué de ses serviteurs, la peine de voir son fils devenir un hérétique. Et, chaque fois, ton impiété, ta nature perverse t'ont poussé à nouveau sur le chemin du Mal. Ne connais-tu point les commandements ? A défaut de célébrer ton Dieu, tu devrais au moins honorer ton père et ta mère. Eux qui t'aiment tant qu'ils sont prêts à tous les sacrifices pour assurer ton salut. Car la honte dont tu t'es couvert aujourd'hui rejaillira sur ta maison. Et toutes les personnes de ton sang devront expier la faute à leur tour. Ta faute, Aaron. Maudit sois-tu d'imposer tant de douleur et de chagrin à celle qui t'a mis au monde, qui t'a enfanté dans la douleur. Maudit sois-tu de déshonorer ainsi ton père, Seigneur de ce domaine, Chrétien dévot et valeureux, fidèle dévoué à Dieu, afin de laver son sang corrompu par ses ancêtres qui pratiquaient l'ancienne foi. N'as-tu donc aucun honneur ?"

Aaron mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il avait de l'honneur, il deviendrait chevalier et il combattrait les ennemis de Dieu ! Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il provoquait sans le vouloir des phénomènes inspirés par le Diable ? Etait-ce de sa faute s'il ne parvenait à résister aux forces de la nature qui trouvaient un écho au fond de son propre cœur ? Aberthol disait pourtant que tout cela n'était que le mouvement naturel du monde. Il professait que rien n'était inspiré par un quelconque diable. Non, c'était juste la nature qui était à l'œuvre, dans toute sa grandeur et sa puissance. Et qu'il fallait l'écouter et lui faire confiance. Se laisser guider par elle pour réaliser son destin. Aaron ferma les yeux. Aberthol était un impie, son père le lui répétait souvent, un adepte de l'ancienne foi qui ne cherchait qu'à le corrompre. Il ne devait pas l'écouter, car seule comptait la toute puissance de Dieu.

- "Tu vas devoir implorer le pardon divin, Aaron", reprenait le Père Alban, d'une voix plus douce. "Supplier le créateur de te laisser encore une chance de rejoindre les bienheureux qu'il a touchés de sa grâce. Dieu lui-même te dira, dans sa grande magnanimité, quand ta punition prendra fin. Va maintenant."

Aaron se releva, la tête toujours basse. Il acceptait la punition comme il acceptait qu'il n'était qu'un pêcheur. Il se retourna pour quitter l'église lorsque le Père Alban le retint par le bras.

- "Mon fils", dit-il d'une voix douce, pleine de compassion. "Dieu aime tous ses enfants. Son amour est infini comme l'est sa puissance. Satan a maudit le jour de ta naissance et depuis il cherche à t'attirer à lui. Si Dieu te punit aujourd'hui, ce n'est que pour ton bien. Pour que tu apprennes à résister aux tentations, tout comme notre Seigneur Christus l'a fait avant nous. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir car Dieu, lui ne t'abandonnera pas. J'espère de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme que tu parviendras un jour à te défaire de Satan pour te tourner entièrement vers Dieu."

Aaron hocha la tête lentement. Le Père Alban ne voulait que son bien, il le savait.

- "Allez va maintenant. Il te faut expier ta faute", poursuivit ce dernier, en le poussant vers la sortie. "Je prierai pour ton salut, mon fils."

Aaron quitta l'église, des larmes brûlantes montant dans ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il était pêcheur. Il devait réparer sa faute et effacer l'affront qu'il avait fait à son propre sang. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le château. Son bonheur du matin était déjà oublié. Il se força à regarder le sol pour ne pas voir la lande, pour s'empêcher de se laisser encore une fois submerger par ces forces qu'il ne comprenait pas, par toutes ces tentations que Satan lui envoyait. Il entendit encore les murmures des villageois sur son passage. Il savait que tous faisaient le signe contre le mauvais sort dans son dos. Car il était maudit. Sa naissance avait été maudite et il était condamné à errer sans fin dans les tourments de la foi.

Il pénétra dans la cour centrale du château et regarda autour de lui. L'enceinte bruissait d'une animation inhabituelle. Des serviteurs couraient en tous sens, d'autres creusaient des fossés qu'ils emplissaient de petit bois, les cuisiniers s'activaient à préparer potages, viandes, pains et fromages tandis que les chasseurs ramenaient les bêtes qu'ils avaient tuées la veille. Cerfs, sangliers, perdrix s'entassaient, laissant sur leur passage des traînées d'un sang rouge vif. Les pêcheurs déversaient leurs filets pleins de poissons et les brasseurs disposaient tonneaux d'hydromel et de bière sur de grandes tables, sous l'œil acéré de l'intendant du château. Aaron eut un soupir triste. On préparait la fête pour le retour du héros. On lui offrait l'honneur d'un festin de roi, à lui le fils aîné, le digne héritier de son père. Courageux, valeureux, sans peur au combat. Pieux et dévot à l'église. Béni par Dieu.

Aaron s'agenouilla au milieu de la Cour centrale. Il savait qu'il devrait rester dans cette position aussi longtemps que le Père Alban l'estimerait nécessaire. Il implorait ainsi le pardon de Dieu pour son impiété et donnait à tous l'occasion d'assister à son déshonneur. Il espérait simplement que ce jour de fête appellerait à la clémence, qu'il serait vite pardonné afin de participer lui aussi au banquet donné en l'honneur d'Alfred. Quelques instants après, il vit son père traverser la cour d'un pas pressé, une bourse en cuir à la main. Aaron soupira longuement. Il savait qu'il allait trouver le Père Alban afin de faire don à l'Eglise d'une somme conséquente pour effacer la faute de son fils. Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner.

Il boitait depuis qu'une flèche empoisonnée avait traversé sa cuisse de part en part. La blessure n'avait jamais guéri et l'avait contraint à mettre fin à ses croisades. Edouard était un homme dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Hardi au combat, il avait participé à maintes campagnes contre les sauvages du Nord qui cherchaient à envahir ses terres. Petit et trapus, le visage large et un nez déformé par de trop nombreuses fractures, de petits yeux marrons sous d'épais sourcils broussailleux, le corps couvert de cicatrices et une oreille en moins, témoignage de ses exploits passés. S'il s'était quelque peu empâté avec l'âge et l'inactivité, tous continuaient à craindre sa force légendaire et ses terribles colères. Car si Edouard était connu c'était surtout pour son intransigeance au combat. Il n'avait jamais ramené de prisonniers. Il tuait tous ses ennemis sans le moindre remord, hommes, femmes, enfants, sûr d'œuvrer pour la plus grande gloire de Dieu. Il n'avait jamais fait montre de la moindre pitié et si certains voyaient la main de Dieu dans ces massacres, d'autres parlaient plus volontiers de cruauté gratuite. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait pris le nom de Killfoe comme on le surnommait déjà, car la coutume voulait que, en ces temps, les hommes choisissent leur nom de famille d'après la vie qu'ils avaient mené.

Edouard Killfoe était issu d'une longue lignée de guerriers. Ses ancêtres, celtes valeureux avaient toujours honoré les rites anciens. Même son père, bien qu'officiellement chrétien, ne délaissait pas l'ancienne foi. Mais Edouard ne voulait pas entendre parler de tout cela. Il considérait toutes ces croyances comme des balivernes proférées par les sauvages impies pour détourner les vrais hommes de la Vérité. Il était rapidement tombé dans un fanatisme religieux encouragé par le Père Alban à qui il vouait un culte total. Il ne prenait jamais la moindre décision sans consulter le Prêtre, appliquait à la lettre tous ses commandements et lui faisait don de sommes colossales.

Aaron ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette position mais il commençait à avoir mal partout. Il sentait des crampes remonter de ses genoux à ses hanches pour attaquer son dos. Il avait faim et l'arôme de la viande rôtie lui tournait la tête. Il salivait devant tous les mets qui défilaient devant lui. Viandes et poissons fumés, meules de fromage, galettes de blé ou d'orge, poulets et gibiers, œufs, beurre, fromage blanc... Il essaya de changer de position sans interrompre sa pénitence. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et il dut se forcer à rester éveillé. Mais ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux piquaient. Il sentait que son esprit partait dans les limbes mystérieux des rêves et il ne parvenait plus à le retenir. Il vit la plaine infinie s'étendre devant lui. Il marchait pied nu, effleurant à peine le sol, portant une grande robe rouge qui lui tombait aux pieds. Il voyait au loin un éclat briller sous le soleil. Il ne savait ce que c'était mais une force irrépressible l'attirait vers ce phénomène. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il reste, exécuter sa pénitence, implorer le pardon de Dieu. Mais plus il voulait résister, plus il avançait. Il sentit un élan d'excitation monter de son cœur à sa tête. Il courait presque à présent. Ce n'est pas bien, se disait-il. Je désobéis à Dieu. Mais en même temps, il n'en avait que pour un instant. Le temps de regarder ce que c'était puis il retournerait bien vite dans la cour du château et personne n'aurait remarqué son absence momentanée.

Soudain, des hennissements nerveux attirèrent son attention. Des dizaines de chevaux l'entouraient, chevauchés par des guerriers glorieux et victorieux. Il entendait les cris et les exclamations de joie saluant le retour des héros. Il se sentit repartir en arrière et essaya de résister, poussant toute sa volonté en avant. Il voulait tant savoir ce qui avait provoqué cet éclat de lumière. Pourtant rien n'y fit et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la garde scintillante d'une épée, au loin, avant de s'éveiller brutalement dans la Cour du château.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'un cheval gigantesque manqua de l'écraser. La cour était pleine à présent de dizaines de cavaliers poussant des cris sauvages, de chariots recouverts de bâches, de fantassins, frappant à petits coups répétés sur leurs boucliers, de femmes, d'enfants et d'hommes enchaînés les uns aux autres. Les paysans du village se précipitaient en une ronde folle pour accueillir les héros. Les femmes se jetaient dans les bras de leurs maris revenus sains et saufs. Aaron ouvrait de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de guerriers, ni tant d'agitation. Il reconnut l'étendard aux couleurs de son père. D'autres bannières qu'il n'avait jamais vues, claquaient sous le vent. Une ombre effrayante se profila devant lui. Aaron se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Un cheval magnifique, d'un blanc immaculé, le pelage fier et qui secouait la tête en des hennissements nerveux se tenait devant lui. Il leva la tête. Le cavalier le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Aaron déglutit avec difficulté. Il émanait de cet homme une grâce et une majesté sans pareille. Le cavalier ôta son casque, révélant d'élégantes boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade sur son front haut. Un nez aquilin, une bouche fine, la joue gauche barrée par une minuscule cicatrice en forme d'étoile. Une gigantesque cotte de maille couvrait son corps et une épée dorée ceignait sa ceinture. Aaron fut subjugué et resta longtemps à détailler le cavalier qui s'éloignait à présent vers les autres chevaliers. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de prestance et de force. Cet homme devait pour le moins être roi.

Les cavaliers mettaient désormais pied à terre. Aaron avait déjà oublié sa pénitence, scrutant les guerriers avec une fascination qu'il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait dissimuler. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une ravissante et gracieuse jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui, à la peau si blanche qu'elle en devenait çà et là presque transparente, ses cheveux blonds avaient des reflets d'or pâle qui tombaient sur ses joues roses et délicates. Ses bras étaient entravés par une corde épaisse. Aaron ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de cette apparition magnifique. Il la regardait avec adoration, désir et passion. Elle se tenait fière et droite, belle et imposante mais distante également, lointaine comme un rêve admirable qu'on ne peut toucher du doigt. Et pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient une grande détresse et une indicible crainte, la peur d'une enfant face au destin auquel on s'apprête à la livrer. Elle était Scot, elle serait esclave. Aaron eut l'irrésistible tentation de s'approcher d'elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la tenir fermement tout contre son cœur et de lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Il se releva lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Le raffut de l'arrivée de la troupe lui semblait lointain à présent. Les cavaliers achevaient de confier leurs montures aux palefreniers, les fantassins s'étaient égayés dans le village, ombres mouvantes d'hommes et de femmes, répondant à l'appel de la vie. Aaron sentit son cœur se serrer, tandis que les gardes du château entraînaient avec eux les prisonniers. La jeune fille disparut bientôt dans l'ombre d'un cachot d'où elle ne ressortirait que pour rejoindre son nouveau maître. Aaron, la main sur le cœur, se fit la promesse silencieuse de la revoir et de lui rendre la liberté.

La cour se vida rapidement. Aaron constatait qu'il n'avait encore vu ni son père, ni son frère, lorsqu'une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule. Ses genoux ployèrent sous cette force. Il se retourna près à en découdre avec celui qui avait osé le frapper mais se figea sur place. Son frère Alfred se tenait devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Aaron le détailla des yeux. Cette campagne ne l'avait pas changé. Trapus, les bras courts, une tête paraissant minuscule par rapport à son corps, des cheveux bruns et emmêlés, le nez proéminent et le visage large de son père. Aaron fronça son nez. Son frère puait. L'odeur aigre de la sueur mêlée à celle du sang lui emplissait les narines.

- "C'est mon odeur qui te déplait, la fourmi ?" demanda Alfred.

Aaron fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ce sobriquet dont son frère l'affublait. Le visage d'Alfred fut agité de tics nerveux qui le rendait plus laid encore qu'il ne l'était. Sa bouche avait été en partie arrachée par un sanglier qui l'avait attaqué lorsqu'il était enfant. Depuis cette infirmité lui déformait le visage

- "Pauvre petite nature", poursuivait Alfred, d'une voix faussement larmoyante. "Le petit garçon à sa maman qui ne supporte pas l'odeur des vrais hommes. Combien de temps passes-tu à prendre des bains, petite femme ?"

Aaron serra les dents. Il aimait son frère. Il haïssait son frère. Alfred le détailla des pieds à la tête, avisant la boue qui couvrait encore ses vêtements, et eut un petit rire nerveux.

- "Je vois que tu as compris où se trouve ta place, la fourmi. Dans la bourbe ! Comme tous les bâtards de ton espèce !"

Aaron serra les poings. Son frère le toisait de haut. Il lui avait toujours reproché sa naissance. Il prétendait qu'il avait amené le malheur sur ces terres autrefois prospères. Il prétendait qu'il n'était né que pour lui voler son héritage. Il prétendait qu'il était la honte personnifiée, le déshonneur de son sang, la malédiction de sa famille.

- "Je ne suis pas un bâtard !" hurla Aaron, le visage crispé par la colère.

Alfred ricana. Il caressa la garde en cuir de son épée et posa un regard plein de mépris sur son jeune frère.

- "Tu as raison, la fourmi, tu n'es pas un bâtard. Tu ne vaux même pas assez pour ça. Tu n'es qu'un poids, une aberration de la nature. Le soleil, lui-même, a eu honte de ta naissance et s'est caché la face pour ne pas voir le monstre qui venait de naître."

Aaron rougit violemment. On lui avait souvent conté cet épisode de sa naissance. Tous prétendaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe du Diable. La lune avait caché momentanément le soleil comme si sa naissance était en soi une honte pour la terre. Aberthol prétendait au contraire qu'il fallait y voir le signe qu'un grand destin l'attendait. Car chaque fois que ce phénomène s'était produit, un grand roi était né. Aaron, lui, ne savait que penser. Il ne serait jamais un grand roi. Il n'était qu'Aaron, le second. Tout comme son homonyme n'était que le frère cadet de Moïse. Il ne pourrait jamais prétendre qu'aux restes qu'on accepterait de lui laisser. Mais il était aussi Seigneur. Descendant des valeureux Brittons, fils du Seigneur Edouard, chevalier par le cœur à défaut de l'être par les armes. Il croyait à l'honneur, il croyait au courage. Et il ignorait qu'il était tout simplement né le jour d'une éclipse du soleil, phénomène on ne peut plus naturel. Son frère le toisait toujours de son petit sourire déformé et hideux. Il se résigna à ne pas lui répondre. Que pourrait-il dire ? Son frère avait raison. Il n'était pas normal, il n'était pas comme lui, il n'était pas comme eux. C'était son déshonneur. C'était sa fierté.

- "Mon fils !"

Aaron sursauta. Son frère se tourna vers la voix qui venait de retentir dans le calme revenu de la Cour. Leur père approchait de sa démarche claudicante, les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir son héros de fils.

- "Père", salua sobrement Alfred.

Edouard le prit par les épaules et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

- "Mon fils", reprit-il. "J'ai hâte d'entendre de ta bouche le récit de cette grande guerre. Viens donc te reposer à l'intérieur. De la bière tiède t'attend. La meilleure de tout le pays. Et tu conteras à tous tes faits d'arme prestigieux."

Il entraîna Alfred vers le château. Aaron eut le geste de les suivre. Le regard que lui jeta son père le dissuada, cependant. Ses espoirs étaient vains. Le retour d'Alfred ne changeait rien. Il lui faudrait accomplir sa pénitence jusqu'au bout. Il regarda son père et son frère s'éloigner, dans un long soupir. Il n'avait pas vécu aussi mauvaise journée depuis longtemps. La Cour s'était entièrement vidée à présent. Ne restaient que quelques serviteurs qui achevaient de s'occuper des chevaux et des armes des guerriers. Ainsi que quelques cuisiniers, en charge du festin. Aaron reprit sa position, les épaules basses. Il entendait au loin, dans le silence de l'après-midi, les rires et les chants des convives. Il percevait leur joie et leur gloire jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Comme il aurait aimé se trouver parmi eux ! Il songea aussitôt à la jeune esclave qu'il avait vue quelques instants plus tôt. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu femme aussi belle. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé les femmes. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. De toute façon, son père lui avait enseigné que les femmes n'étaient que des créatures inférieures, uniquement destinées à assurer la descendance. Mais il avait perçu dans cette jeune fille une force et une puissance étonnante. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Aaron frissonna. Il s'était senti si proche d'elle. Une voix grave et chaude le tira soudain de sa rêverie.

- "Et bien jeune Seigneur, que fais-tu ici ?"

Aaron sursauta. Il fixa l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, en souriant. Un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche qui lui tombait aux pieds, le visage anguleux, des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il s'appuyait sur un vieux bâton de coudrier pour marcher. Nul ne savait son âge au château. Lui-même d'ailleurs l'ignorait. Les plus vieux prétendaient qu'il était là depuis la nuit des temps, au service de cette famille. On ne savait ni d'où il venait, ni les raisons qui le poussaient à rester ici, malgré la haine que lui portait le Seigneur Edouard. On ne connaissait que son nom mais on ne le prononçait qu'avec circonspection. Il était maudit par Dieu d'après le père Alban, il était une créature du diable d'après le Seigneur Edouard. Et pour tous, il était Aberthol, le vieux barde, le druide, vestige vivant des anciennes croyances. Aaron détourna le regard. Il ne devait pas lui parler, il ne devait pas le laisser encore une fois lui emplir la tête de toutes ces hérésies. Il sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Une présence rassurante et douce. Aberthol avait le don d'apparaître partout, de marcher en silence comme si ses pieds ne foulaient pas le sol. Agata prétendait qu'il était un grand homme au pouvoir immense.

- "Je m'étonne de ne pas te voir auprès de ton frère, jeune Seigneur", reprit Aberthol. "Il me semblait pourtant que tu attendais son retour avec toute l'impatience de ton jeune âge."

Aaron inspira longuement. Ne pas l'écouter, ne pas le laisser le corrompre.

- "Serais-tu une fois de plus puni, jeune Seigneur ?" poursuivit Aberthol. "Ton Dieu doit être bien sévère pour punir les errements de l'enfance."

- "Je suis un pêcheur et Dieu me punit pour mon propre salut", ne put s'empêcher de répondre Aaron.

- "Oh !" fit Aberthol en s'appuyant à deux mains sur son bâton. "Il faut croire que certaines subtilités de ta religion m'échappent. Il faudrait que je demande au Père Alban de m'enseigner ton Dieu pour que je puisse le comprendre."

Aaron poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pu empêcher ses lèvres de se relever en une ébauche de sourire. Il aimait la façon dont Aberthol semblait pouvoir rire de tout. La présence du vieil homme allégeait soudain sa peine.

- "Tout cela est fort logique", expliqua-t-il. "Dieu me punit pour m'apprendre à ne plus désobéir et me rendre meilleur."

- "Il me semble pourtant que la désobéissance est la preuve d'un esprit critique, jeune Seigneur. Et je suis sûr que ton Dieu ne désire pas punir un enfant juste parce qu'il s'est promené dans la forêt au lieu de le célébrer."

Aaron ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna brutalement vers le vieux barde.

- "Comment savez-vous ?" balbutia-t-il.

Aberthol posa ses yeux sur lui. Aaron se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, sous la profondeur de ce regard.

- "Ce que je sais ou ce que j'ignore n'a que peu d'importance, jeune Seigneur", répondit Aberthol. "Je ne suis qu'une ombre et je disparaîtrais bientôt de cette terre pour rejoindre l'Annwvyn."

- "L'Annwyn ?" répéta Aaron. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Aberthol lui adressa un discret sourire. Il poussa un long soupir et regarda au loin, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de l'enceinte du château.

- "L'Annwyn est l'Autre Monde, jeune Seigneur. Un endroit merveilleux où règne la félicité, un monde de plaisirs où la jeunesse est éternelle, où la maladie est absente et la nourriture est abondante. Un monde de paix depuis qu'Arawn le dirige. T'ai-je déjà parlé d'Arawn ?"

Aaron secoua la tête. Son esprit à présent était plein de cette image d'un monde merveilleux, sans souffrance, ni peine.

- "Alors, il faudra qu'un jour je te raconte la merveilleuse histoire d'Arawn et de Pwyll. Mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai guère le cœur à conter des histoires. Ma voix et mon cœur sont fatigués."

- "Etes-vous malade ?" s'inquiéta Aaron. "Vous pourriez aller trouver Agata. Elle connaît de nombreux remèdes. Elle m'a souvent guéri lorsque j'étais enfant."

- "Je crains que ta vieille nourrice ne puisse rien pour moi, jeune Seigneur. Mais je te remercie de ton offre. Nul ne peut plus rien pour moi. Nul ne peut rien contre les ravages de la vieillesse. Comme nul ne peut rien contre les élans de la jeunesse."

Aaron rougit violemment. Il en avait presque oublié ses fautes.

- "Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous savez pour la forêt", reprocha-t-il. "M'espionnez-vous ?"

Aberthol eut un petit rire qui se transforma en une quinte de toux. Aaron fronça les sourcils. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il appréciait sincèrement le vieux barde. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse un jour disparaître.

- "J'ai passé depuis longtemps l'âge de jouer les espions, jeune Seigneur", répondit Aberthol. "Et mes vieilles jambes sont bien trop faibles pour suivre un enfant dans ses promenades."

- "Alors comment ?" insista Aaron.

Il ignorait pourquoi il voulait tant le savoir. Il ignorait pourquoi il persistait à parler avec le vieil homme. Il ignorait pourquoi tous ces mystères l'attiraient.

- "N'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir, jeune Seigneur. Mais si tu ouvres tes yeux et ton cœur, tu verras que tout ce qui t'entoure, les arbres, la forêt, les étoiles, la mer, le ciel apporteront des réponses à tes questions. Apprends à voir et à écouter et tu comprendras. Le temps n'est qu'un voile, jeune Seigneur. Un fin tissu que l'on peut soulever pour voir au delà du visible. Les yeux ne montrent que ce que l'esprit accepte de voir. Mais si tu laisses ton cœur te guider, alors tu pourras découvrir des vérités bien plus grandes et bien plus belles. Le cœur est bien plus clairvoyant que les yeux, jeune Seigneur. Et je lui fais davantage confiance pour guider mes pas."

Aaron frissonna. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'Aberthol lui disait. Mais il était sûr d'une chose.

- "C'est de la sorcellerie", murmura-t-il.

Aberthol eut un nouveau sourire, révélant une bouche édentée.

- "Appelle cela comme tu le souhaites, jeune Seigneur", répondit-il. "Les mots ne signifient pas grand-chose pour celui qui sait voir. Seule compte la vérité. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Ce qui est important ce sont les choix de chacun d'ente nous. Et toi aussi, un jour, jeune Seigneur, il te faudra faire un choix et décider de la vie que tu veux vivre."

- "Je n'ai aucun choix à faire", répondit Aaron avec colère.

Il haïssait de nouveau Aberthol de semer le doute dans son esprit. Il le haïssait de faire naître en lui des sentiments qu'il voulait voir disparaître.

- "Je suis le fils du Seigneur Edouard et je suis chrétien. Dieu me guidera."

Aberthol caressa lentement sa longue barbe.

- "Tu es tout cela, en effet", répondit-il, d'une voix douce. "Mais tu es aussi le descendant d'une longue lignée de valeureux celtes. Et tu portes en toi tout leur héritage."

- "Je ne suis pas celte", répondit Aaron, la voix vibrante de colère. "Je suis chrétien et…"

- "Je sais, je sais", le coupa Aberthol, amusé par l'emportement du jeune homme. "Tu me l'as déjà dit. Dieu guidera tes pas. L'âge ne m'a pas encore rendu sourd."

Aaron baissa les yeux, gêné de sa colère. Aberthol posa une main forte sur son épaule.

- "Je sais que tout ce que je te dis n'a guère de sens pour toi, jeune Seigneur. Mais un jour, je le sais, tu comprendras. Les étoiles ont parlé depuis longtemps, un grand destin t'attend. Tu es le fils du Seigneur Edouard, et tu es l'enfant de ton peuple, l'hériter d'une culture, aujourd'hui oubliée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, jeune Seigneur, tu es celte et tu possèdes toute leur puissance."

- "Je ne suis pas celte", répéta Aaron, avec moins de conviction qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- "C'est pourtant un nom celte que tu portes", répondit Aberthol, avec gravité.

- "Je suis Aaron", s'emporta encore le jeune homme. "Je porte un nom chrétien."

Aberthol eut un sourire indulgent. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur son bâton. Il semblait à Aaron que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- "Ce nom est celui que les hommes t'ont donné, jeune Seigneur. Il n'est qu'une apparence, un simple mot sans importance. Seul compte celui que les étoiles t'ont donné le jour de ta naissance."

Aaron ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus écouter. Il s'éloignait encore une fois du Dieu Unique. Il ne devait pas croire ce vieux fou qui ne cherchait qu'à le perdre sur le chemin de l'hérésie. Aberthol lui ébouriffa ses cheveux de paille dans un geste tendre. Aaron se tendit.

- "Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'une ombre", murmura Aberthol. "Je ne compte pas. J'ai passé ma vie à essayer de comprendre mon rôle sur cette terre. Et puis, tu es né et ma quête a pris fin. Bien avant ta naissance, j'ai compris que c'était toi que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Et je suis fier d'être à tes côtés même si je ne suis qu'un simple instrument de ta destinée. Je sais qu'un jour tu m'entendras et que tu apprendras à regarder ce que tes yeux refusent encore de voir. Oui, un jour tu comprendras, _Godric_."

Aaron se retourna brusquement en entendant ce nom celte qu'Aberthol s'obstinait à lui donner. Mais le vieux barde avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur.

_Précisions historiques: _

1. Bretwalda: Il s'agit du titre porté par les rois d'Angleterre à l'époque de l'Heptarchie (le pays est divisé en sept royaumes, à cette époque dominés par le comté de Wessex).

2. Royaume Viking d'York: Royaume établi par les Vikings entre 866 et 954, coupant en deux l'île de Grande Bretagne, avec pour capitale York qu'ils rebaptisèrent Jorvik.

3. Witenagemot: Le Witenagemot (également appelé Witan) est une institution politique dans l'Angleterre des Saxons entre approximativement le VIIème et le XIème siècle. Le nom witenagemot dérive du vieil anglais "rencontre de sages" (_witan_ : sage ou conseiller; _gemot_ : assemblée). C'est une assemblée des personnalités les plus importantes et les plus puissantes du royaume, et qui inclut les membres du haut clergé, les comtes (_earls_) et les barons (_thegns_). Les witans débattaient de l'Administration et de l'organisation du royaume, ou encore des taxes, de la jurisprudence et de la sécurité intérieure et extérieure. Le witan servait également à légitimer les successions des nouveaux monarques : il élisait qui serait le prétendant le plus apte à diriger le royaume, et donc pas nécessairement un des enfants du précédent roi. Le roi jouait un rôle qui se rapproche beaucoup de celui de président. Le witan était donc une sorte de contrôle du pouvoir royal et permettait d'éviter l'autocratie et d'assurer la bonne marche des interrègnes.

4. Le palais du Grand Roi et la capitale du Royaume: a cette époque, c'est le Comté de Wessex qui assure la domination sur le pays. La capitale des Rois, durant toute la dynastie saxonne, se situe à Winchester.

Voila pour les petites précisions historiques. Loin de moi l'idée de vous ennuyer avec un cours d'histoire mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que ma fic colle le plus possible à l'histoire de l'Angleterre car l'histoire des sorciers n'est, à cette époque, pas complètement détachable de celle des moldus. Et comme je suppose que la plupart de mes éventuels lecteurs ignorent complètement l'histoire de l'Angleterre (autant que moi avant que je me penche dessus pour cette fic), en tout cas tout ce qui concerne ces époques lointaines, je tenais à faire ces quelques précisions pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu.

Cela dit, je ne prétends pas coller complètement à l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Cette période est d'ailleurs appelée les "âges sombres" de l'historiographie anglaise. Par conséquent, les connaissances que nous avons de cette période sont assez vagues. Je ne fais qu'utiliser certains éléments que nous connaissons pour faire évoluer mes héros (ou plutôt ceux de J.K.Rowling). Mais je me permets de nombreuses digressions et je vous livre une interprétation toute personnelle des évènements de cette période.

Quant a la fic en elle-meme, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de savoir ce que vous en pensez... Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas... Merci d'avance et merci d'avoir lu jusque la. A bientot pour la suite, je l'espere...


	2. Bouleversements

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais je suis très occupée par mon boulot et je n'ai donc pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterais pour écrire.

Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews qui m'ont été laissées mais j'ai un problème avec internet et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à répondre. Sachez donc que ce n'est pas par désintérêt pour mes lecteurs mais bien à cause des caprices de l'informatique. J'espère bien pouvoir vous répondre malgré tout par la suite mais je tiens dès à présent à vous remercier car il n'y a rien de plus encourageant pour un auteur en herbe que de voir ces modestes écrits être critiqués par les lecteurs.

Je vous livre donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, mais je crois que vous commencez à le savoir...

* * *

Chapitre 2: Bouleversements

_13 Août 927,_ _HollowHill Castle, Cornouailles._

La nuit était douce et claire et, tandis que les étoiles s'étiraient en une longue traînée brillante, Aberthol, drapé dans son manteau bleu nuit, scrutait le ciel avec frénésie, à la recherche d'un indice qui le mettrait sur la voie. Mais il ne voyait rien de plus que les astres brûlants. Il poussa un long soupir, en serrant avec fermeté son bâton de coudrier. Il ne trouverait rien cette nuit. Pas plus que les autres nuits qu'il avait passées à chercher désespérément la solution. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas la moindre issue ? Ou peut-être perdait-il son don ? Après tout, il n'avait rien vu des derniers évènements. Il n'avait su prédire ce qu'il s'était produit. Le monde se bousculait, les temps changeaient, une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait et il n'avait rien vu de plus que ce qu'il redoutait. Aberthol secoua la tête de lassitude et s'approcha du feu qu'il avait allumé pour l'accompagner dans cette nuit d'attente. Il se sentait si fatigué de ce combat qu'il s'obstinait à mener mais qu'il savait voué à l'échec. Il attendait avec impatience le repos éternel qui tardait à venir. Il laissa son regard s'égarer à nouveau vers les étoiles. Elles étaient plus muettes encore que les vieilles pierres du château.

Il se mit à tourner lentement en rond, autour du feu, attendant que le rideau qui voilait ses sens commençât à s'effilocher pour le laisser accéder à l'Autre Monde, où ses yeux pourraient voir ce que les hommes ne pouvaient d'ordinaire percevoir. Il devait y parvenir. Pour le monde, pour lui-même et pour l'enfant. Il écoutait la caresse du vent sur l'herbe tendre d'été, le hululement d'un hibou dans son arbre, le doux bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage et la pleine lune brillait de tout son éclat, poursuivant sa course dans les cieux. Le druide laissa passer les heures de la nuit, emplissant son cœur des murmures de la forêt, du feu, du ciel, de la mer ou du château, attendant la révélation. Lorsque la lune se trouva juste au dessus de lui, il entonna le chant des prophéties, cherchant dans ces paroles sacrées la force qui lui manquait ce soir.

" J'appelle les créatures de l'air et de l'eau,

Ecoutez ma prière,

Que les cieux soient clairs,

Que les eaux soient pures,

J'appelle les créatures du feu,

Ecoutez ma prière,

Vous qui vivez au cœur même du soleil,

J'appelle les créatures de la terre

Que votre sagesse m'éclaire

Et que la Vérité me soit révélée."

Puis il jeta un morceau de bois noueux dans le feu. Les flammes crépitèrent un moment, dégageant à présent un parfum particulier. Une indéfinissable senteur d'herbe et de feuilles écrasées. Fraîche, douce, amère à la fois. Aberthol laissa tout son cœur s'emplir de cette nouvelle fragrance. Il sentait ses sens s'éveiller et percevait déjà ce qui l'entourait avec une acuité développée. Il reprit son chant de prophétie, murmurant pour lui-même les syllabes sacrées et il sentit peu à peu, jusque dans les fibres les plus secrètes de son être, à travers la vibration des mots qu'il prononçait, la toute puissance du rituel et la magie qui en émanait. Puis dans un geste ample, il leva son bourdon au dessus de sa tête. La traînée scintillante d'une étoile filante zébra le ciel. Les bruits du monde s'estompèrent peu à peu, remplacés par un chuchotement rauque, haché par le temps et la distance mais de plus en plus fort. Des mots prirent forme… _Mort?...Mort…Mais que veux-tu dire ? Comment est-ce possible?...Non!...Non ! _La voix angoissée mourut dans un cri étouffé et fut remplacé par une autre : _Il nous faut construire…toujours plus grand…toujours plus fort…car ils ne nous laisserons pas le temps…nous n'aurons pas le temps…nous serons morts avant d'avoir commencé…_ Puis une autre voix poursuivit : _Traître!...Tu as tout détruit!...Tu nous as menti!...Pourquoi?...Pourquoi?...Pourquoi?... _La voix était celle d'un enfant à présent, celle d'un enfant qui pleurait. _Qu'as-tu fait inconscient?...Ne sens-tu pas les forces qui l'habitent et que tu détruis?... Plus le temps…Pas d'issue…Tous condamnés… _La petite voix fondit en sanglots et se mêla à d'autres plaintes qui s'amplifièrent en un tel gémissement qu'Aberthol percevait leur détresse comme une poignante lamentation. Il en eut le cœur déchiré de compassion.

Lorsque ce fut fini et que de nouveau les bruits de la forêt du château et de la vie reprirent leurs droits, Aberthol abaissa son bâton et poussa un long soupir. Le calme de la nuit lui semblait soudain glacial. Il s'assit sur une pierre pour laisser à ses sens le temps de revenir de ce voyage dans l'Autre Monde et pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il ne savait comment comprendre ce signe, il n'avait aucun indice. Etait-ce la fin d'une ère? Ou le renouveau d'un monde? Il resta assis jusqu'à ce que la lune sombre dans le matin. Le feu n'était plus qu'un amas de braises incandescentes. Aberthol resserra son manteau sur ses épaules. Il avait froid, malgré la chaleur de ce petit matin d'été. Il avait froid dans son cœur et dans son âme.

Une ombre s'approcha alors de lui, à pas feutrés, dans un bruissement discret d'étoffe. Aberthol inspira profondément, reconnaissant un parfum ô combien familier. Celui de fleurs fraîches et de lavande. Celui de la pureté et du désespoir.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, si tôt dans le matin ? demanda-t-il, sans même relever la tête.

L'ombre vint se placer près de lui et resta longtemps à écouter le silence. Une ombre frêle et hésitante. Une ombre tout aussi perdue que lui.

- J'ai vu ton feu cette nuit et j'ai veillé sur ton voyage, dit-elle finalement, d'une voix douce et chantante. Je craignais qu'il ne vienne perturber ta recherche.

- Il a depuis trop longtemps fermé son cœur pour que ses yeux puissent encore voir l'indicible, pour que son âme perçoive son propre héritage, répondit Aberthol. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Il se tourna vers elle. Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, vêtue d'une robe verte, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en natte. Malgré son jeune âge, les rides du temps et de la douleur marquaient déjà son visage. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout l'éclat de la jeunesse et ses gestes fatigués reflétaient sa détresse.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Dame Azenor ? demanda Aberthol, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Oublie donc toutes ces convenances, répondit-elle vivement. Ce n'est pas l'épouse du Seigneur Edouard qui vient te voir aujourd'hui, mais la mère. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Aberthol eut un sourire furtif. Il caressa un moment son vieux bâton, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Et que désires-tu savoir? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle poussa un long soupir, détachant, d'une main distraite, des morceaux de lichen jaune, sur la pierre.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as vu. Je veux savoir ce qui se prépare. Mais surtout je veux comprendre ce que tu essaies de faire, répondit-elle.

Aberthol hocha lentement la tête, tout en remuant du bout du pied quelques braises.

- Il est légitime que tu t'inquiètes mais…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, le coupa Azenor, en frissonnant. Plus rien ne m'inquiète depuis longtemps. Je sens juste un grand trouble en moi. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre. Mon époux parle d'un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre. Le royaume est en effervescence. Et tu es inquiet. Maintenant je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre pour l'avenir.

- Je crains que l'avenir ne soit bien sombre, murmura Aberthol. Et ton mari a raison. Un nouveau monde s'ouvre. Un monde dans lequel tout ce que nos ancêtres se sont efforcés de construire sombrera dans l'oubli.

Azenor serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, dans un frisson qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler. Elle fit quelques pas, fendant de sa démarche souple la brume matinale.

- Ainsi la rumeur était vraie, dit-elle, en laissant son regard s'égarer sur la lande.

- Les rumeurs ont toujours une part de vérité, répondit Aberthol.

- Alors il a vraiment osé le faire, gronda Azenor, plus pour elle-même. Il a osé les renvoyer. Quel roi est-il donc pour priver son peuple d'un tel soutien?

- Le roi d'un royaume chrétien, soupira Aberthol. Le roi d'un peuple qui souffre de famine, d'épidémies et qui meurt un peu plus chaque année. Le roi d'un peuple qui attend qu'on le délivre de sa malédiction. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

- Alors tu le soutiens, ragea Azenor, en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Je te croyais justement le gardien de ce qu'il traîne aujourd'hui dans la boue. Aurais-tu changé de camp, Aberthol, le druide, descendant du grand Taliesin?

- Aberthol passa une main sur sa nuque raide et fatiguée et déposa son bâton à ses pieds.

- Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi, Azenor, répondit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Je ne le soutiens pas. Mais je le comprends. Athelstan est ce qu'il est. Et comme nous tous, il ne fait qu'essayer de faire de son mieux. Il est malheureux qu'il ait pris une telle décision mais il ne l'a fait que sous la pression de l'Eglise. Si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait, ç'aurait été son successeur. Nous savions tous que cela finirait par arriver. Il ne sert à rien, à présent, de jouer les surpris. Apaise donc ta colère car elle est vaine. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir lutter contre ce qui est.

- Tu parles comme si tout cela était une fatalité, répliqua Azenor, en rejetant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Pourtant si tu ne croyais pas que les choses peuvent changer, tu n'aurais pas accompli ce voyage cette nuit. Dis moi ce que tu as vu !

Aberthol plissa les yeux, surpris par cet ordre autoritaire. Il poussa un long soupir et fit rouler son bâton avec son talon, gardant un long moment le silence.

- Ce que j'ai vu ou entendu n'a que peu d'importance, répondit-il finalement, les yeux fixés sur ses mains parcheminées. Les signes ne sont rien pour celui qui ne peut les comprendre.

- Alors dis moi ce que tu as compris, insista Azenor. Je sais ce dont tu es capable, Aberthol. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois et tu es loin d'être ce vieux fou que mon mari s'échine à décrire. Tes pouvoirs sont immenses bien que tu t'efforces de les dissimuler. Révèle moi l'avenir.

- Mais l'avenir n'est écrit nulle part, Dame Azenor. Chaque homme est maître de sa destinée. Et seuls ses choix décident de son destin. Les étoiles ne font que nous montrer une voie, chacun est libre de la suivre ou pas.

Azenor serra les dents. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle comme un courant dévastateur. Elle avala longuement sa salive pour ne pas laisser des paroles inconsidérées s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle regarda un moment la forêt qui s'étendait au loin, les mains serrées sur la muraille de pierre.

- Alors tu ne me diras rien, Aberthol. Tu garderas pour toi les mystères que tu as percé cette nuit, murmura-t-elle. Penses-tu donc que je ne peux pas comprendre?

Aberthol eut un fin sourire, ses yeux brillants comme deux étoiles dans l'obscurité de ce petit matin. Il s'approcha lentement de la silhouette frêle d'Azenor, drapée dans son manteau de brume et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais que tu peux comprendre, dit-il d'une voix grave et forte qui tranchait avec sa lassitude précédente. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais il est des signes que nul ne peut comprendre. Je ne sais où nous allons, je ne sais ce qui se prépare. Tout dépend des hommes. Et tous mes pouvoirs ne seraient suffisants pour percer à jour les mystères de l'âme humaine.

Il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Azenor leva les yeux, tandis que deux larmes luisantes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle reprenait soudain ce visage et ces expressions d'enfant qui avaient tant attendri Aberthol lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château, jeune fille de quinze ans à peine, livrée en pâture au Seigneur Edouard. Il y eut un long silence qu'aucun d'eux ne voulut briser. Le vent charriait une odeur fraîche d'été, tandis que le soleil entamait sa course folle dans les cieux.

- Tes inquiétudes sont vaines, murmura finalement Aberthol. Le monde évolue, c'est ainsi. Nous vivons une période de trouble. Mais n'oublie pas qu'au milieu des ténèbres, la lumière semble briller avec d'autant plus de force. Il n'est pas dit que tout s'achèvera ainsi et tout de suite. Le monde s'adaptera à ce que les hommes veulent.

Il eut un petit rire qui fendit l'air d'un son cristallin, lorsqu'il vit l'expression dépitée d'Azenor. Il avait une sympathie particulière pour elle. Depuis son arrivée, elle s'était enfermée dans le silence, ne sortant de sa retraite que pour paraître à la messe. Elle cachait ses propres croyances derrière une attitude dévote afin de ne pas heurter son rustre de mari. Ceux qui la connaissaient, pourtant, savaient qu'elle ne reniait pas l'ancienne foi. Elle avait depuis longtemps rejeté le monde qui ne se préoccupait pas d'elle et vivait une vie de recluse. Azenor baissa lentement la tête. Elle s'en voulait de son propre emportement mais l'ignorance dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée était parfois si difficile à supporter.

- Je dois juste savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec lui, murmura-t-elle, en détournant les yeux vers la lande. Je le sens si malheureux, si perdu. Je crois que tu fondes trop d'espoir en lui. Alors dis-moi, Aberthol, que diras-tu à Aaron?

- Godric, corrigea Aberthol, d'une voix douce. Il se nomme Godric. Et je ne prévois rien pour lui. Il construira seul son destin.

- Mais tu fais tant peser sur ses épaules d'enfants, répliqua Azenor.

- Je sais, soupira Aberthol. Et crois bien que je m'en veux assez pour cela. Si je le pouvais, je le laisserais grandir comme n'importe quel enfant. Mais le monde change et il doit apprendre ce qu'il est. Il le faut. Tu entends, il le faut. Alors je m'attache à lui transmettre ce que je sais. Ce qu'il en fera après, ce sera à lui de le choisir. Mais je ne te cacherais pas mes espoirs le concernant. Au fond de mon cœur, j'espère qu'il sera ce grand homme que nous attendons tous, celui qui saura construire notre avenir à tous. Celui qui réconciliera nos deux peuples.

- Je voulais juste être sûre que tu savais ce que tu faisais, répondit Azenor, en frissonnant. J'ai si peur de ce que son père pourrait lui faire.

Aberthol s'approcha encore un peu et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, essayant de chasser ses propres craintes.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, murmura-t-il. Mais je connais suffisamment Godric pour savoir qu'il saura faire face aux difficultés.

- Promets-moi que tu le protègeras, supplia Azenor en attrapant de ses poings faibles la tunique du vieux barde. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'autorité pour l'aider. Alors promets-moi que tu seras là pour lui. Il est encore si jeune…

Aberthol repoussa doucement Azenor et la regarda de toute l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

- Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux, petite fille. Mais n'oublie pas que l'on ne peut protéger quelqu'un contre lui-même. Godric mènera la vie qu'il choisira. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est qu'il ne ferme pas ses yeux à la vérité. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas comme son père. Il a hérité de ta beauté et de ta sensibilité, jeune princesse. Je te l'ai dit, je lui apprends ce que je peux. Et même s'il refuse de m'entendre, je sais qu'il m'écoute.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, répondit Azenor. Aaron ou Godric, comme tu veux, n'est pas…

- Comme les autres, acheva Aberthol. Non, il est bien plus que cela. Il est l'enfant des étoiles, l'enfant du feu, l'enfant de la magie, c'est vrai. Mais il est surtout l'enfant que nous devons guider, celui que nous attendons depuis longtemps pour nous rendre notre dignité. Il est celui qui guidera les générations suivantes sur les chemins de la connaissance. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est tout cela que s'il le veut.

OO§§§OO

_15 Septembre 930, HollowHill Castle, Cornouailles._

La journée était chaude. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la terre et une brume de chaleur miroitait à l'horizon. Des exclamations joyeuses s'élevaient du village. Les paysans commençaient les moissons avec un enthousiasme que seules les années prospères connaissaient. L'hiver avait été doux, laissant à la terre le soin de se régénérer, le printemps pluvieux et le soleil généreux. Il semblait que les années de malheurs, de mauvaises récoltes et de famines s'achevaient pour laisser place à une période de faste. Aaron, monté sur sa jument Morgane, s'éloigna du château au pas nonchalant de l'animal. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à la faire galoper. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. S'il devait parcourir la lande, il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec sa jument, même si cela signifiait avancer au pas. Tant pis pour les folles chevauchées. Il aimait Morgane et ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Il suivit le chemin qui descendait vers le village, pressé de se laisser emporter, lui aussi, par l'allégresse générale. Depuis quelques semaines, il passait plus de temps parmi les paysans qu'au sein de sa famille. Il savait qu'il n'était pas davantage le bienvenu dans le village qu'au château. Mais quel paysan aurait osé lui reprocher sa présence? Il passait donc de longues heures, assis, près des champs, à regarder les hommes remuer la terre, leurs muscles finement taillés se bander à chaque effort, les épis de blé s'amonceler dans les charrettes. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la fin de journée, lorsque les travailleurs, fatigués, exténués, suant à grosses gouttes, laissaient là leur travail pour retrouver la fraîcheur de leur cabane et déguster un repas amplement mérité. Il aimait cette vision idyllique de la vie paysanne. Il aimait rêver à une vie simple, réglée par les cycles du soleil et de la terre.

Ce jour là, pourtant, Aaron traversa le village sans s'arrêter et poursuivit sa route sur le sentier qui grimpait vers le sommet de la colline. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rêver. Il avait songé, un moment, à aller trouver Agata, sa nourrice, mais avait renoncé. Il n'avait pas non plus le cœur à parler. Il s'était éveillé ce matin là avec un poids dans la poitrine, une angoisse sourde qui lui rongeait le cœur mais qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il sentait juste que quelque chose n'allait pas, une lourdeur oppressante, une immobilité étouffante, comme si une présence énorme et suffocante avançait vers lui. Il se mit à fredonner un air qu'Aberthol lui avait appris pour dissiper ses craintes. Il voulait oublier. Aberthol, pourtant, prétendait que les intuitions étaient des signes qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger. Mais Aaron, du haut de ses dix ans, ne voulait pas se préoccuper de quelconques signes. Il voulait juste croire en cette vie qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Le village était derrière lui à présent et le sentier poursuivait sa route, à flanc de colline. Aaron éperonna sa monture qui ralentissait pour brouter çà et là des touffes d'herbe jaunie par le soleil. Morgane eut un sursaut et s'élança sur la pente avec moins de vigueur, sans doute, qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Aaron franchit la crête et redescendit sur l'autre versant, poursuivant sa lente progression sous le ciel lumineux, pommelé de nuages. Il parvint au fond de la vallée et rejoignit le cours paresseux d'une petite rivière qui allait se perdre, un peu plus loin, dans une forêt de bouleau.

Aaron s'y engagea. Il avait découvert ces lieux, lors de ces longues promenades et ils étaient devenus son sanctuaire. Un endroit où personne ne venait le chercher, où personne ne lui reprochait d'être là, où il pouvait se laisser aller à ses rêveries solitaires. La forêt bruissait d'une armée d'oiseaux, d'écureuils et autres animaux qui profitaient également des beaux jours. Le sol était humide et spongieux de feuilles en décomposition, recouvert d'un tapis de fleurs sauvages qui exhalaient leurs parfums entêtants. Aaron s'enfonça lentement à travers bois, serpentant entre les troncs élancés. Il parvint enfin en un lieu où la rivière s'élargissait en un bassin circulaire, bordé de joncs et de roseaux, avant de poursuivre sa route dans les ombres de la forêt. Aaron sauta à terre, il laissa pendre les rennes de sa jument et s'approcha d'un rocher couvert de mousse, qui surgissait de terre tout au bord de l'eau. Il ôta ses bottes et laissa ses pieds nus effleurer la surface de l'eau où se miraient les nuages. Des cercles concentriques naquirent de ses pieds pour aller se répercuter en silence sur de petits mamelons d'herbe ou de terre qui dressaient la tête à la surface, brisant la sérénité du lac.

Puis lentement, il commença à descendre dans l'eau. Le soleil brillait et les nuages glissaient sur l'onde. Aaron, glissant maintenant avec eux, s'enfonça en eau plus profonde. Lorsqu'il en eut jusqu'à la taille, il s'agenouilla et se rejeta en arrière dans l'eau fraîche. Il nagea ainsi pendant un moment, prenant plaisir à regarder les lentes ondulations de ses vêtements et les gouttelettes qui scintillaient sur sa peau et ruisselaient sur ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et flotta, immobile, laissant partir au fil de l'eau toute pensée, tout souci, puis, gagné par la rêverie, il se mit à fredonner un autre des chants d'Aberthol.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes dans ces eaux que le soleil teintait d'or pâle. Ces lieux de solitude lui semblaient soudain empreint d'une indicible mélancolie. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il hésitait. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il était ou de ce qu'il pouvait être. Peur de ces pouvoirs qui se manifestaient parfois en lui de manière si violente. Peur de ces "intuitions" qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Et il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'Aaron. Mais plus il rejetait l'idée, plus elle s'ancrait en lui avec force.

Morgane émit soudain un hennissement inquiet. Aaron se redressa dans l'eau, les sens aux aguets et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien vu, ni entendu mais sa jument humait l'air comme si un danger les menaçait tous deux. Il vit une onde naître au milieu de l'étang et entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure…puis un autre. Aaron prit peur et commença à reculer vers la berge. Il voulut courir mais son pied heurta une pierre et il s'affala de tout son long dans l'eau. Et soudain, alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, quelque chose lui attrapa la jambe. Aaron poussa un petit cri perçant tout en donnant des coups de pieds pour se dégager. Il balança ses bras en avant, regardant la rive comme s'il ne devait plus jamais la revoir.

C'est alors qu'un rire clair et fort retentit, tandis qu'une tête brune émergeait de l'eau. Aaron se figea sur place. Abidon était devant lui, plié en deux et riant à gorge déployée, manifestement très satisfait de la peur qu'il avait inspiré au jeune homme. Aaron serra les poings de colère, humilié de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre. Il sentait son visage s'empourprer sous la colère. Comment ce serviteur osait-il le traiter ainsi? Abidon se calma aussitôt, lorsqu'il vit que son jeune maître ne partageait pas son hilarité. Il resta un moment les bras ballants, dégoulinant d'eau, inquiet d'être allé trop loin. Aaron sentit toute sa colère fondre.

Abidon était son seul ami en ces lieux, le seul à ne pas le considérer comme un maudit. Et après tout leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été ceux d'un maître et de son esclave. Il feignit pourtant d'être toujours en colère et, tandis qu'Abidon haussait un sourcil, intrigué, Aaron lui sauta dessus et le propulsa dans l'eau, dans un cri de vengeance. Abidon tomba à la renverse et Aaron vint se placer près de lui, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Abidon, d'abord surpris, finit par reprendre son rire et se jeta à nouveau sur le jeune homme. S'engagea alors une bataille amicale, chacun cherchant à faire avaler le plus d'eau possible à l'autre. Si Aaron eut d'abord le dessus, Abidon eut vite fait de renverser la situation à son avantage. Il était bien plus fort que son jeune maître et bien plus habitué à se défendre avec ses poings. Ils finit par renverser le jeune homme dans l'eau et s'assit sur lui satisfait de sa victoire.

- Bon ça va, grommela Aaron, vexé de s'être encore une fois laissé battre.

Abidon sut qu'il devait s'en tenir à cette victoire. Il aida Aaron à se relever et tous deux regagnèrent la rive. Aaron se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, dans un soupir de contentement, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Abidon prit place à ses côtés et ils restèrent un long moment à écouter l'eau murmurer le long de la berge.

- Que fais-tu ici? demanda finalement Aaron en arrachant un brin d'herbe pour le mâchouiller.

- J'avais moi aussi besoin de me rafraîchir, répondit Abidon, dans un sourire ironique. J'espère que ma présence ne te dérange pas, Seigneur, ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour effacer sa première insolence.

Aaron le fixa un moment. Il était plus âgé que lui de quelques années et il en avait déjà vu bien plus de la vie que lui-même. Il avait été fait prisonnier par un Seigneur voisin lors d'une de ces croisades contre les sauvages du Nord, cinq ans auparavant. Puis il avait été donné au Seigneur Edouard en paiement d'une vieille dette. Il n'avait pas été question, au début, que le jeune Picte échut au service d'Aaron mais Abidon n'était pas de ces esclaves que l'on peut mater à coup d'insultes et d'humiliations. Il était jeune, certes, mais reconnaissait déjà l'honneur comme seule vertu. Il avait été arraché à sa famille et il ne se gênait pas pour rappeler à ses nouveaux maîtres qu'un jour il regagnerait sa liberté et Aaron savait que, si Abidon pouvait être la douceur et la bonté incarnée, sa vengeance serait terrible. Et il était heureux d'avoir su apprivoiser le jeune homme. Car lorsque le Seigneur Edouard avait compris que ce jeune esclave était plus un poids que des bras utiles, il s'était empressé de le mettre au service de son fils cadet, laissant à Aaron le soin de se débrouiller avec ce petit rebelle.

Les premiers mois les rapports entre les deux garçons avaient été difficiles. Abidon ne voyait en Aaron que le fils de celui qui le maintenait en esclavage et Aaron, fier de son ascendance noble ne voyait en Abidon qu'un serviteur ayant autant de valeur qu'un insecte. Et il n'avait pu supporter les yeux noirs au regard si hautain du jeune garçon, ses traits fins et orgueilleux, son assurance insultante, ses manières insolentes… Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Les déboires d'Aaron avec son père et son frère avaient piqué la curiosité d'Abidon. Durant de longues semaines il s'était surpris à vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur son maître. Là où il n'avait vu qu'un Britton, un envahisseur, un ennemi, il commençait à percevoir le courage, la noblesse de cœur et la détresse.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour où le Seigneur Alfred avait voulut le battre simplement parce qu'il lui avait trouvé un regard trop insolent. Aaron s'était interposé et avait envoyé son frère à l'autre bout de la cour sans que personne ne l'ait vu lever la main. Abidon était resté perplexe face à ce phénomène mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour son maître avaient changé. L'un et l'autre avaient appris à se respecter pour ce qu'ils étaient, tous deux rejetés, tous deux, anormaux, chacun cherchant sa place dans ce monde qui s'obstinait à leur faire mal, lui l'esclave et l'autre, le maudit. Et ils étaient devenus amis. Une amitié encore fragile certes, une amitié qui ne pouvait complètement effacer la servitude de l'un et l'ascendance de l'autre mais une amitié qui leur permettait de ne pas s'effondrer complètement, une amitié qui leur apportait réconfort et chaleur dans les moments difficiles. Aaron dirigeait mais Abidon lui rappelait sans cesse, par sa simple présence que le monde ne s'arrête pas aux frontières du domaine familial.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais, répondit finalement Aaron.

Abidon eut un sourire franc qu'Aaron ne vit pas. Ils restèrent encore un long moment silencieux. Aaron arrachait des brins d'herbe les uns après les autres et les jetaient dans le lac. Mouches et abeilles bourdonnaient dans l'air immobile et des insectes tournaient en petits cercles sur le courant paresseux. Abidon s'allongea, les bras repliés sous sa nuque, savourant cet instant où il se sentait presque libre. Aaron, de son côté commença à s'agiter. Il s'échinait à briser une brindille de bois, jetant chaque morceau dans le lac, au fur et à mesure, regardait autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se mordillait les lèvres. Abidon sut qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Le jeune homme avait toujours cette hésitation touchante avant de se confier à son serviteur, comme si, à chaque fois, il devait se rappeler qu'être le maître ne devait pas l'empêcher de prendre conseil auprès d'un esclave.

- Tu te souviens, il y a trois ans, de cet homme qui est arrivé au château ? commença finalement Aaron.

Abidon hocha lentement la tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il n'y avait plus grand monde pour se souvenir de cet évènement mais Aaron lui ne pouvait en détacher ses pensées même plusieurs années après et il n'était pas rare qu'il y fasse allusion au détour d'une conversation. Aussi Abidon n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir ces quelques instants sans grand intérêt de son esprit.

- Que crois-tu que cet homme soit venu annoncer à mon père ? demanda Aaron, d'une voix un peu absente.

Abidon haussa les épaules. Il s'était souvent posé cette question à la demande de son maître mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître son ignorance. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'un homme était arrivé comme un fou au château, après une chevauchée de plusieurs jours où il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se reposer, qu'il arrivait du palais du Grand Roi et qu'il s'était longtemps entretenu avec les Seigneurs Edouard et Alfred. Après cela le Seigneur Edouard avait rayonné de bonheur et avait ordonné un festin pour fêter cette nouvelle qui, selon lui, allait enfin libérer le monde de sa malédiction. C'était la première fois que le Seigneur Edouard avait bu à la santé du Bretwalda Athelstan. Personne n'avait compris la teneur de cette grande nouvelle, mais quelle importance cela a-t-il lorsque vous vous retrouvez devant une coupe d'une bière sombre et amère et d'une assiette pleine des mets les plus alléchants ?

- Pourquoi est-ce donc si important pour toi ? interrogea Abidon qui n'avait guère le cœur à remettre cette conversation sur le tapis.

Aaron haussa les épaules et poussa un long soupir.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé après cela, expliqua-t-il. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que le monde change, renchérit Abidon. Toi comme moi sommes coincés ici, il peut bien se passer n'importe quoi au palais du Grand Roi, ça ne fait pas de grande différence pour nous.

Aaron tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le fixa comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus grande absurdité qui puisse être dite.

- Je suis fils du Seigneur Edouard, s'exclama-t-il. Les affaires du Royaume me concernent ! Il se peut qu'un jour j'ai moi aussi à diriger, il est normal que je sois averti de ce qu'il se passe !

Abidon eut un sourire ironique. Il était loin de partager l'enthousiasme d'Aaron quant à son avenir.

- Douterais-tu de moi ? s'empourpra Aaron. Dois-je te rappeler mon rang !

- Second fils d'un Seigneur de seconde zone que tout le monde ignore, marmonna Abidon, en détournant la tête.

Aaron devint écarlate. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa son ami avec colère.

- Tu peux rire autant que tu le souhaites, asséna-t-il. Un grand destin m'attend. Je deviendrais chevalier et consacrerais ma vie à défendre ma terre contre tous les peuples sauvages et païens qui cherchent à la détruire. On verra alors qui aura encore l'occasion de rire, Abidon, le _Picte_.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait y mettre et il sut qu'il était allé trop loin lorsque Abidon se redressa à son tour pour le fixer de sa taille supérieure, un air navré collé au visage.

- Tu me fais pitié, petit Seigneur. Je suis peut-être Picte mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de réduire en esclavage d'autres êtres humains. Crois-moi, il se peut que l'avenir te réserve bien des surprises et que tu découvres bien vite que tu n'es peut-être pas si différent de ces « sauvages », Aaron, le _Sorcier_.

Puis il se détourna et quitta les lieux presque en courant, laissant derrière lui un Aaron hors de lui. Il était rare qu'ils se disputent mais Aaron ne pouvait accepter que l'on remette ainsi son destin en cause surtout lorsque la critique venait d'un esclave picte. Il resta plusieurs minutes à ruminer sa colère, serrant et desserrant les poings et mordillant sa lèvre. Puis peu à peu la colère laissa place à une grande lassitude. Il prit conscience qu'il venait peut-être de perdre son seul ami et que ce même ami n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité dans ces propos. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas grand-chose.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe dans un long soupir. Un coq de bruyère s'envola soudain, brisant le silence pesant qui hantait les lieux depuis le départ d'Abidon. Aaron sursauta et ne put que constater, à regret, qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Il poussa un long soupir de frustration et leva les yeux vers le verdoyant lacis des branches. Et soudain, il sentit son angoisse du matin revenir avec plus de force encore. Le ciel était chargé, l'air, oppressant. L'atmosphère lourde et étouffante se muait en une chape de plomb. Il entendit le profond roulement d'un orage d'été. D'énormes nuages noirs se lancèrent soudain à l'assaut du ciel comme une armée de cavalier chargeant à pleine vitesse.

Aaron fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait assisté à beaucoup de ces orages provoqués par la trop grande chaleur mais il comprit tout de suite que cette fois-ci était différente. Il passa une main sur sa gorge, avalant difficilement sa salive. Il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé. Une sueur poisseuse et citronnée rendait tout son corps humide. Aaron fut sur ses jambes en un instant. Sa respiration était plus hésitante dans l'atmosphère moite et étouffante. Lorsque lui parvint l'écho d'un sinistre grondement, Aaron courut jusqu'à sa jument, monta en selle et l'obligea à galoper vers le village. Satan lui-même était à l'œuvre, il le sentait. Quelque chose de terrible se préparait, la malédiction céleste allait s'abattre sur le domaine. Il quitta la forêt quelques instants plus tard. Morgane ralentit l'allure à flanc de colline mais Aaron ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit et l'obligea à reprendre sa course. Il lui fallut quelques minutes qui pourtant lui parurent des heures pour atteindre les premières maisons.

Aussitôt, il sauta à terre et courut vers les paysans qui avaient momentanément arrêté leur travail pour scruter le ciel.

- Il faut tout mettre à l'abri ! hurla Aaron, d'aussi loin qu'il le put.

Les paysans tournèrent vers lui un visage étonné. Certains firent immédiatement le signe contre le mauvais sort.  
Aaron parvint enfin à leur hauteur.

- Vite, dépêchez-vous, leur dit-il sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il faut mettre toutes les récoltes à l'abri !

Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber d'un ciel si noir qu'il semblait que la nuit était déjà là. Les paysans regardèrent le jeune homme avec amusement.

- Mais dépêchez-vous, hurla Aaron, en se saisissant lui-même d'une gerbe de blé. Ne voyez-vous donc pas ce qui est en train de se préparer ?

- Cela s'appelle un orage, railla un des hommes, faisant ricaner toute l'assistance.

Aaron, trop inquiet pour relever l'insolence, ramassa encore une autre gerbe de blé.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, vite ! continua-t-il à psalmodier. Cela va bientôt arriver. Nous avons encore une chance de sauver la récolte.

Les paysans eurent un sourire à peine dissimulé. Ils regardaient le jeune homme s'exciter tout seul, avec un certain amusement. Ils étaient habitués à ses excentricités mais cela dépassait tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Aaron continuait de ramasser le blé, remarquant à peine le ridicule de la situation. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver et il était clair pour lui que tout le monde l'avait senti. Mais soudain il trébucha légèrement dans sa précipitation et laissa échapper les fagots qui tombèrent à terre dans un joyeux désordre. Les paysans froncèrent les sourcils. Que leur jeune Seigneur veuille se donner en spectacle était une chose, qu'il détruise leur travail en était une autre. L'un des hommes s'approcha d'Aaron, toujours concentré sur sa tache et le saisit par l'épaule.

- Eh gamin ! lança-t-il. Va t'amuser ailleurs et laisse nous travailler.

Aaron releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il constata que personne ne l'avait imité.

- Je ne m'amuse pas, asséna-t-il, au moment où un nouveau roulement de tonnerre retentissait.

Aaron frissonna et leva la tête vers le ciel. Cela arrivait, il le sentait. Quelque chose de terrible et de destructeur approchait. Il se remit aussitôt au travail, persuadé qu'en agissant vite, ils avaient encore une chance de sauver les récoltes. Le paysan qui l'avait saisi par l'épaule fit signe à l'un de ses camarades d'aller chercher quelqu'un ayant suffisamment d'autorité pour éloigner ce sale gosse. Aaron ne remarqua rien, enlisé par l'inquiétude qui se déversait en lui comme une vague de fond mortelle.

- Il faut se dépêcher, murmurait-il, plié en deux dans sa tache. Tout va être perdu !

La pluie qui tombait se fit plus violente. Aaron accéléra la cadence, rassemblant tout le blé près des chariots. Soudain une voix terrible et rageuse retentit. Aaron se redressa. Son frère Alfred arrivait à grandes enjambées, furieux. Aaron fronça les sourcils.

- Dégage de là, la fourmi, hurla Alfred.

- Mais…murmura Aaron, tandis que le rideau de pluie se faisait plus intense.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager, reprit Alfred, en le poussant de la main.

Aaron recula légèrement, tandis que les paysans reprenaient leur travail, amusé par la scène à laquelle ils assistaient.

- Mais que faites-vous ? s'exclama Aaron, trempé jusqu'aux os. Ça va bientôt arriver ! Il faut tout protéger.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va bientôt arriver ? demanda Alfred, sarcastique, se penchant vers son frère comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile.

- La malédiction ! s'écria Aaron.

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux. Aaron fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette certitude mais elle était bien ancrée en lui. Dans quelques minutes, la malédiction allait leur tomber dessus.

- Je ne connais qu'une malédiction, ricana Alfred. Et elle est devant moi. Dégage maintenant et laisse les vrais hommes s'occuper de ce petit orage qui a l'air de te faire si peur.

Puis il donna un coup de pied à Aaron qui, glissant sur la terre devenue boue, s'étala de tout son long. Au même moment, un éclair fendit les cieux de sa lumière terrifiante.

- ça commence, murmura Aaron, dans un violent frisson.

La pluie se transforma alors, en un véritable déluge. Le grondement du tonnerre se fit si assourdissant que tous portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles pour se protéger du vacarme. Les éclairs fendaient le ciel, embrasant les nuages noirs, comme autant de blessures sanguinolentes. Les gouttes de pluie devinrent grêle et s'écrasèrent sur les cultures déjà vaincues. Les paysans ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tandis qu'ils essayaient de se protéger des grêlons de plus en plus gros. Alfred resta un moment sans bouger les yeux fixés sur la silhouette désespérée de son jeune frère. Soudain un cri retentit depuis le village. Un vieil homme au dos voûté et à la barbe hirsute qui le faisait ressembler à un ours bondit jusqu'aux champs et hurla de mettre à l'abri tout ce qui pouvait être sauvé. Aussitôt les paysans se secouèrent et entreprirent de poursuivre la tâche qu'Aaron avait commencée.

Aaron resta prostré encore un moment, le désespoir s'abattant sur lui à chaque grêlon qui lui tombait dessus. C'était trop tard, il le savait. Quelques minutes avant, ils auraient pu mais à présent…Et en écho à ses propres pensées, le phénomène amplifia encore, massacrant sans le moindre remord les champs, les cultures, et le maigre espoir que la famine était finie. Aaron ne bougea pas pour aider. C'était déjà trop tard, tout était déjà décidé.

Mais il se trompait lourdement en pensant que le pire était fait car, quelques minutes après, la grêle se fit plus drue encore, comme si le ciel bombardait la terre de boulets de plus en plus imposants. Le vieux paysan qui ressemblait à un ours finit par hurler aux hommes de s'abriter, lorsque la situation devint telle qu'il fut évident que même les êtres humains risquaient leur vie à présent. Tous coururent vers l'abri le plus proche, se précipitant dans les maisons, assaillis par la violence inouïe qui se déversait sur eux. Seul un homme resta sur place. Un paysan entre deux âges, aux bras et jambes aussi solides que du chêne, était tombé à genoux, la tête renversée en arrière, les bras ouverts en croix, implorant la pitié du Créateur. Aaron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé constata que personne ne se préoccupait de cet homme. Il se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Venez ! cria-t-il. Il est trop tard ! Il faut vous protéger !

Mais l'homme, tout à ses prières fanatiques ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait à psalmodier psaumes et incantations. Aaron tira un peu plus fort.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Vous risquez d'être blessé !

L'homme tourna alors vers lui un visage illuminé et fou.

- Nous allons tous mourir ! hurla-t-il d'une voix de dément. Dieu nous punit de nos pêchés ! Il nous a abandonné !

Puis il s'écroula dans un gémissement de douleur. Un grêlon énorme l'avait assommé. Aaron le saisit alors sous les épaules et, s'arc-boutant sous l'effort, le traîna vers l'abri le plus proche. Il remarqua que les autres l'observaient de loin. Il leur hurla de venir l'aider mais nul ne bougea. C'était risquer sa vie que de sortir. Tous s'étonnaient d'ailleurs qu'Aaron n'ait pas encore été lapidé par les boulets du ciel. Aaron, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide, redoubla ses efforts et parvint à traîner le corps inerte jusqu'à la première maison. Les paysans lui laissèrent le passage et il déposa son lourd fardeau au milieu du cercle des spectateurs, laissant aux femmes le soin de s'occuper du blessé. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que la voix de son frère tonna couvrant le vacarme de la tempête.

- Sors d'ici, créature du diable ! criait-il.

Aaron fronça les sourcils, se demandant à qui son frère pouvait bien s'adresser. Il le comprit vite cependant, lorsque il vit les paysans faire le signe contre le mauvais sort.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine agressivité.

- Ta présence n'apporte que le malheur ! poursuivit son frère. Il a fallu que tu sois là pour que le malheur s'abatte sur nous, fils de Satan !

Les paysans commencèrent à murmurer. Aaron comprenant que tout se liguait contre lui sentit la peur lui tirailler l'estomac.

- J'ai toujours su que tu voulais la ruine du domaine, reprit son frère. Il ne te suffisait donc pas d'apporter le malheur sur ta maison, il faut encore que tu t'en prennes à de pauvres hères affamés.

Les murmures amplifièrent. Au travers de la profonde obscurité qui les entourait, Aaron ne percevait que les yeux brillants des hommes, distinguant à peine les traits de leurs visages. Mais ces iris rétrécis, la flamme brûlante de haine qui les habitait, lui suffisait à comprendre qu'il allait servir de victime expiatoire si son frère continuait à l'accuser.

- Dieu nous punit pour tous tes pêchés, aboyait Alfred.

Aaron recula vers la porte, tandis que le cercle des paysans se resserrait autour de lui. Les villageois marmonnaient dans leur barbe des paroles de colère. Il était vrai que le désastre était venu de l'arrivée de ce gamin maudit. N'avait-il pas, d'ailleurs, prédit ce qu'il allait se passer ? C'était un signe ! Il était de connivence avec le malin pour les plonger, tous, dans les souffrances insupportables de la famine. Le vieux « paysan-ours » se plaça alors entre Aaron et les autres.

- Avez-vous perdu la tête ! cria-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvez-vous l'accuser ?

- Tout est de sa faute ! hurla la voix d'une femme qui serrait contre son sein un bébé braillant. Regarde donc mon fils, regarde-le ! Il n'a que la peau sur les os ! A cause des pêchés d'un autre, je n'ai plus de quoi le nourrir. Il est le troisième de mes fils que je vois mourir à petit feu !

Aaron eut un haut le cœur en contemplant le minuscule paquet que la femme tendait devant ses yeux. Les os du bébé saillaient sous la peau, ses yeux étaient morts et son teint maladif.

- Silence femme ! hurla le vieil homme. Crois-tu que j'ignore ce qu'il nous arrive à tous ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du enterrer tes fils et filles en cette triste période. Mais comment peux-tu rendre responsable de cela un autre enfant ! Surveille tes paroles !

- On sait tous que cet enfant, comme tu le dis, est maudit ! lança une autre femme, à la taille gironde et qui arborait une abondante crinière rousse. Depuis sa naissance, le malheur s'est abattu sur nous ! Souviens-toi du jour de sa naissance, Aneurin !

Le cercle se resserra encore. Aaron s'était réfugié derrière Aneurin, son seul défenseur. Il regarda autour de lui inquiet et reconnut dans un coin de la cabane la silhouette imposante de son frère, qui arborait un sourire féroce, satisfait de ce qu'il avait provoqué.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'est cet enfant ! vitupéra le dénommé Aneurin. Vous feriez mieux de trouver un moyen pour faire face à cette catastrophe plutôt que de vous perdre en discussions futiles de bonnes femmes ! Il y a des choses plus importantes à régler ! Dieu s'occupera lui-même de punir le coupable !

Les paysans se calmèrent brusquement et jetèrent un œil par la fenêtre pour voir la grêle continuer à anéantir leur dur labeur. Ils oublièrent aussitôt Aaron et sa malédiction, attendant que le ciel retrouve sa clémence. Aneurin hocha la tête satisfait tandis qu'Alfred comprenait l'échec de sa manœuvre. Aaron osait à peine respirer. La colère des villageois n'avait pas disparu, il le savait. Et il suffirait d'un simple souffle, d'une seule parole inconsidérée pour qu'elle s'embrase à nouveau. Il se réfugia dans l'angle que formait le mur et la porte et attendit, sursautant presque chaque fois qu'un des boulets du ciel tombait près de lui. Il avait mal au cœur et le goût de la bile emplissait sa bouche. Se put-il qu'il soit réellement responsable de ce désastre ? Il n'avait pourtant voulu que les aider en les prévenant du danger qui les menaçait.

L'attente se poursuivit durant des heures. Les hommes se collaient les uns aux autres dans cette atmosphère étouffante de désespoir et de malheur, cherchant en l'autre la chaleur qui leur manquait, les sens tendus vers ce qui se passait au-delà des murs fragiles de ce pauvre abri de fortune. Nul n'osait parler et seuls les cris des bébés et les sanglots des quelques enfants, collés à leurs mères, dérangeaient le vacarme presque rythmé de la grêle.

Puis, enfin, il sembla que la lumière revenait. Le fracas de la tempête s'éloigna, bientôt remplacé par le silence expectatif des paysans. Quand enfin, tous furent sûrs que c'était fini, les hommes quittèrent leur abris, d'un pas inquiet, sortant les uns après les autres pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Aaron quitta son refuge le dernier et s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers les champs, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Tout n'était plus que ruine autour de lui. Les épis de blé lapidés, se répandaient sur le sol ruisselant, les grains s'enfouissaient sous cette terre devenue presque rivière. Il ne restait rien. Tous les espoirs que les paysans avaient fondé en cette récolte qui se prédisait abondante avaient disparus. Aaron regarda autour de lui, partagé entre la colère et la désolation. Il lui semblait qu'un cimetière trônait là où, auparavant le jaune du blé resplendissait. Le cimetière de l'espérance, le cimetière de la vie, le cimetière de sa vie. Il les avait averti pourtant ! Il aurait suffi d'un rien pour que tout soit sauvé ! Mais ce rien était devenu néant. Et les paysans contemplaient maintenant leur destin : la mort longue et douloureuse de la famine.

Aaron sentit qu'il allait vomir et s'éloigna en quête de sa jument qui, il l'espérait, avait du trouver un abri, tandis que les paysans recherchaient quelques grains qu'ils puissent encore sauver. Il retrouva Morgane sous le couvert d'un auvent à bois et repartit vers le château, les sens encore engourdis, l'esprit empli du vacarme de la tempête et des accusations de tous ces hommes.

La cour du château grouillait d'une animation angoissée. Tous couraient, hurlaient, se précipitaient vers les champs pour revenir, quelques instants après, anéantis et désespérés. Aaron glissa à terre et conduisit sa jument à l'écurie. Les autres chevaux hennissaient, se cabraient, frappaient le sol de leurs sabots, s'agitaient, effrayés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les garçons d'écuries passaient d'un box à l'autre, pour calmer celui-ci ou pour soigner celui-là, blessé par l'un des grêlons. Aaron installa sa jument, la caressa un moment et s'éloigna, agacé par le tumulte qui régnait. Il songea d'abord à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour fuir la bêtise des humains qui ne savaient écouter mais lorsqu'il arriva près de ses appartements, il constata que la porte était entrouverte. Abidon était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait le monde comme s'il ne le concernait pas vraiment. Aaron n'eut pas le courage d'entrer. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son « ami » ou ce qu'il en restait. Alors, il continua sa route, errant dans les couloirs sans fin, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Sans le vouloir, il finit par arriver devant une porte qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il redoutait et qui l'attirait.

Il resta un moment, les yeux fixés sur la cloison. Une furieuse envie d'entrer se disputait à celle de fuir cet endroit maudit. Puis il se dit que cela ne saurait être pire et, après s'être assuré, que personne ne pouvait le voir, il poussa discrètement la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Il ne voulait que jeter un coup d'œil, rien de plus. Mais il espérait secrètement, au fond de son cœur, qu'il trouverait des réponses à toutes les questions qui le torturaient. Qui sait, tout cela était peut-être vrai.

Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu bien que nous n'avancions pas vraiment dans l'histoire mais ce sont des choses essentielles pour la suite. J'attends vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) avec impatience. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...


End file.
